The new and younger heroes
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Eggman hasnt attacked in years and now all the Sonic characters have kids could anything ruin this... oh wait yes somthing could! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I will be making these chapters as long as possible so enjoy the story cause i will make a whole lot of chapters for it kind of a Sequal to Charmy and Creams love Story and the soon to be out Shadow meets the aura hope you like it.**

"Mom i dont get why we have to do so much just to have some of your old friends over" A 16 year old hedgehog with pink colored fur and hair the same color except with purple tips halfway down her back complained. She had light green eyes like some certain hero we know and was wearing a bright yellow tanktop with green jeans and had purple eye shadow over her eyes.

"Come on Maple Zen it will be fun besides you met most of them" An older pink hedgehog her hair im a simple pony tails wearing a red shirt with black pants and red heels on her stomach was big with an unborn child about 7 months pregnant.

"Yeah but still it will be a pain in the ass too clean up afterwards since you insisted they stayed here for 4 days i have to share my room with 5 people!" She shouted.

The woman glared at her daughter "Dont shout dear the baby needs to be in a calm enviornment besides your brother has too share a room with 4 people and his rooms smaller than yours "

Maple Zen sighed rolling her eyes and helped her mother put food on the counter till 2 blue blurs ran down the stairs about to go outside till the woman said. "Were do you think your going?" Causing the two figures too stop.

The younger one was a 12 year old hedgehog with blue fur and quills that were short unlike another figure we know. He had purple fur on his arms and green eyes like the older pink hedgehog he was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off as if trying too show off his muscle even though he doesnt have any. Plus a pair of old jeans. The olderhedge hog was the same blue as his son we all know him he grew taller and more muscular and has stubble on his chin. He was wearing a white button down shirt and some khaki pants. "Umm nothing" The older hedgehog said hiding a football behind his back.

"Your suppose too be helping me with the preperations we have to move the babies room around so theres room for three cribs then of course we have too pull the couch out into a bed and of course we need to get the tables set up outside for the barbque and you know i cant do that" The woman said.

"Ok Amy stay here for a sec Brad" Sonic zoomed upstairs MapleZen took out the stop watch quickly and timed it in about 40 seconds he was back.

"40 seconds dad" MapleZen said.

"Dang it!" Sonic said sighing.

"Thanks honey" Amy said walking over to Sonic and they started too kiss till MapleZen said "Can you two take it somewhere else?"

Sonic chuckled "Want to join us sweetie?"

"No way last time i did Brad crashed me into a side of a building" MapleZen said crossing her arms.

Brad stuck out his tongue and was gone in a flash with Sonic following Amy and MapleZen both rolled there eyes muttering "Boys"

The hedgehogs lived in a well sized house the first floor was a huge living room with 2 couches that fold out into beds and 3 recline chairs. A couple of bean bag chairs they owned a Wii Xbox Playstation Ect... They also had a pretty well sized kitchen with 2 fridges big windows too bring the sun in. Upstairs there were 2 bathrooms one connected to the master bedroom the other one in the hall 4 rooms the master bedroom two smaller but still roomy ones and the guest bedroom. The backyard was huge and was connected to a forest.

Amy looked out from the kitchen at the backyard were two blurs were playing football she started to eat pickles with mustard on them offering one two her daughter who refused.

**Meanwhile at another house**

"Mom wheres my violet dress!" A shout from another room was heard.

A white female bat that we all know was packing 2 suitcases one for her and one for her husband she was wearing a white ruffled shirt with a black skirt her stomach was swollen with a child her and Amy used to joke about how they both got pregnant at the same time. She had the same amount of makeup on as always but the eyeshadow was blue and the lipstick was a crimson red. Her hair was longer but not too much longer. "You dont need it sweetie!" Rouge called back and continued too pack.

"Mommy Rex took my necklace!" Another voice shouted.

"Did not" Yet another voice shouted.

"Knucklehead can you please handle this im trying too pack the suitcases!" Rouge shouted.

"I cant Seth got his head stuck in a bucket somehow" A voice shouted back.

"Ugh Rex give your sister back your necklace or you wont have your skateboard for a month,Sapphire the violet dress is in the wash but you wouldnt need it if you want to bring a dress bring the pink one and Knucklehead his heads not stuck its a game he likes to play!" Rouge shouted.

She smirked as she heard silence and finished packing both suitcases for her and her husband and set them near the door knowing her husband would pick those up. She looked in Sapphire and Rubies room there was 3 suitcases 2 were purple and white the other one was a pink one. She checked Ethan and Rex`s room they each had one suitcase one had army coloring the other one was blue. She walked into the nursery were Seth would be till he was 4 then it would change to Ethans room and picked up the small suitcase she packed for him earlier. She walked downstairs carefully and looked too see her husband with a red male bat. Knuckles has a scar across his face and has no shirt on but some old jeans covered in grease. His dreads are shorter and has a well trimmed beard he grew taller and has more muscles of course and has a tattoo of Rouge on his arm and the names of all his kids on the other.

The 2 year old red bat boy has a spiky mowhawk and blue eyes he was dressed the same way as his father his wings were tucked in he tries too be like his father in every way he even draws on his arms with marker to match the tattoos. "I still dont want to go to this thing" Knuckles muttered glowering causing the bat boy to glower too.

"I dont care it will be nice too go besides the kids get too know better how we were back then and its not like there complete strangers we know them." Rouge said. Then looked at them "Knuckles you and Seth both get a shirt on then carry the suitcases to the car" Rouge said.

Knuckles nodded and picked up the bat boy Seth and walked upstairs "Kids time too go!" Rouge shouted.

The first one too come down was a 6 year old pink echinada with white hair to her shoulders that was in two pigtails with blue eyes and was wearing a ruffled pink shirt with some darker pink pants and sandles. "Mommy my suitcase is heavy" She said.

"I got it Ruby" A 18 year old red enchinda with long red and white dreads and light purple eyes said he was carrying 4 suitcases wearing black jeans with no shirt on.

"Thanks Ethan" Ruby said.

"No problem" Ethan said.

"Ethan you better have packed some shirts in there" Rouge said.

"Of course mom" Ethan said.

"Why you carrying 4 suitcases?" Rouge asked.

"Im carrying mine Rubies and Sapphires" He said.

Right then a 14 year old white bat with pink ears and pink spiky hair came down she was the same image as her mother except for the ears hair and her eyes were a darker blue. She was wearing alot of makeup and was wearing a very small white minnie skirt with a tube top that showed more than it should. "Hey mom can i have a sleepover when i get back?" The bat who was obviously Sapphire said.

"No sweetie when we get back we have too clean the house" Rouge said.

Sapphire looked up at her innocently and said "Ok mom"

"Rex come on!" Rouge shouted.

A 10 year old white bat with red hair and purple eyes came down he was wearing a black hoodie with a long white tshirt under it and baggy pants he was holding a skateboard and suitcase in one hand and was playing a video game with his other hand. "ok thats everyone your father and Seth are changing then will get the stuff into the car now come on" Rouge said everyone followed her.

She opened the door to the van everyone piled in then she climbed into the front seat and waited. Knuckles came out him and Seth now both wearing a gray shirt and carrying 3 suitcases came out and put the stuff in the back. Knuckles then opened the door and put Seth in the carseat buckling him in then climbed into the front seat and said "K lets go."

**At another house.**

An orange fox with 2 tails as we all know as Miles Prower or his nickname Tails was fixing the plane that he was going to use to take the family to Sonic and Amys place. He was wearing glasses and had a dark blue button down shirt with black jeans. Standing there watching him was an 11 year old plant girl with dark green hair halfway down her back with dark purple flowers connected to her hairand light blue eyes. She was wearing an aqua and dark blue dress with a purple amulet and dark purple dress shoes. "Shouldnt you connect bolt b to the magnetic wire too get more power father?" She said quietly.

Tails looked at his daughter and smiled "You are definantley my daughter" He connected them and grinned "Go inside and tell your mother were ready"

The girl nodded and hurried inside and upstairs almost bumping into a light green 6 year old fox with white fur on his chest and two tails who was wearing a shirt with superman on it and shorts. "Sorry Twitch" She said looking down at the fox. Now Twitch isnt his real name but youll see why people call him that in a sec

"Its ok Stars" He said looking up at her his left eye twitching.

"Do you know were mother is?" She asked.

"Yeah shes in Peach`s room" Twitch said.

"Go get your stuff dads ready" Stars said heading too the nursery were a plant women her light green hair down to her waist with roses connected to her was wearing a long yellow sundress who you know already was holding an orange plant/fox girl. The young plant/fox girl had short orange hair like her mother when she was younger with blue flowers connected to it that havent bloomed yet. light blue eyes and was wearing small jeans and a red shirt with a flower on it her two fox tails sticking out.

"Mother father said its time too go Minston (Twitch) is already down there" Stars said.

"Thank you sweetie ill be down there in a second you have all your stuff packed?" Cosmo asked holding a struggling Peach.

Stars nodded with a small smile and headed to her room getting her suitcase before heading downstairs. Twitch was in the way back of the plain playing on his hand held video game. Stars put her suitcase in the back and climbed in two seats ahead of twitch since the seat infront of him has the carseat for Peach. Stars hummed to herself while waiting she knew her best friend Cinnamon would be there and so would Twitch`s friend Cleome. She looked and saw her mother put Peach in her carseat then climb in the seat infront of her. Tails climbed in and closed the top of the plane "Ok lets go!" He said turning on the plane.

**In an apartment**

A black and red hedgehog was on the couch chugging down a beer when he heard his daughter "You better not be getting drunk agian cause i dont want too have to be the one too drive our asses too the place!" Another voice was heard.

Shadow sighed his daughter acted like a wife sometimes so thats one of the reasons why he had no plans on having anything more than a girlfriend. Though he was more carefull cause he accidently got one pregnant and she died during the birth of there child. He was wearing a red shirt a bikers jacket and ripped jeans. He took a puff of his ciggerate and sighed "No im just having a beer" He said.

"Ugh well im ready" A voice said and a figure walked into the room. She looked just like Shadow she had short black hair with one red streak in it black bangs covering one of her red eyes. She had purple lipstick and purple eyeshadow on and was wearing a a black tanktop and black jeans. "ill be outside waiting in the car." She said walking outside.

Shadow rolled his eyes muttering about teenagers and grabbed both of there suitcases walking outside and put the suitcases in the sidecar before climbing onto his motorcycle his daughter climbing on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. She muttered "Better not pass out in the middle of the road and have me drive you there"

Shadow rolled his eyes and started to drive them there.

**In a kingdom (I already said you needed to read my other story before this one)**

Cream who`s changed alot getting more curves her hair longer and in waves wearing more was wearing a purple blouse and a white skirt with white highheels she was carrying two children. One was a rabbit that looked just like her but had golden eyes instead of brown she was wearing a white dress with white shoes. The other one was a bee that looked like his father but with brown eyes he was wearing a yellow shirt with black pants and shoes. Suddenly a bee (Not Charmy) came up "Your magistey your sure you dont want me to carry on of your children down the stairs for you i wouldnt want any of you to get injured"

"No its fine Fredrick Charollete and Clove just woke up from there nap so there cranky though can you get the luggage from our rooms and carry them to the limo?" Cream asked.

The bee called Fredrick nodded and hurried up the stairs Cream finished going down the stairs she knew that Charmy was explaining to the bee council about their short leave. Suddenly a rush of wind went past her and she almost fell over before another servant steadied her. "Prince Cleome please refrain from knocking over your mother" The servant said.

"Oh sorry mom!" The bee called Cleome said embarressed.

He was strange for a bee black and ginger instead of the normal black and yellow he had wide brown eyes that made him pretty adorable. He was wearing a orange shirt with a red vest kinda like what his father wore and black pants with red and white shoes and his fathers old helmet and goggles. "Its alright Cleome but whats with the big rush?" Cream asked.

"We dont get to go outside the castle much except for too see Twitch`s family so i really want too see what its like!" Cleome said excited.

"Cleome you know that dad said you couldnt wear anything royal like your pin" A rabbit that looked kinda like her mother but the part around her eyes and ears were strangley yellow with black around them and she has honey colored eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with a rose pattern on it and white pants with green sandles behind her a servant was carrying 6 suitcases one for every member of the family.

"But dad wore it all the time when he was a kid!" Cleome complained.

"Now Cinnamon let him wear it ill talk to your father now you have everything you need packed?" Cream asked.

They both nodded suddenly Clover flew from her arms and around both Cleome and Cinnamons head screeching "owtswide owtswide"

Suddenly an older male bee flew out and grabbed Clover "Yep he`s definantley my kid* Charmy was wearing a black jacket with an orange shirt and black pants with orange and white shoes. He had a helmet on like his old one but had a bee insignia on the top of it.

"Ok all of you remember dont show off that your rich or threatened to have the guards after people or anything like that" Cream said looking at Cleome and Charmy who both gave innocent looks.

"Your magesties your limo awaits" Another servant said.

Charmy sighed the council insisted that they were driven there and back which he found really annoying. The servant put the luggage in the back and they all climbed into the limo.

**Original house.**

Amy was sipping some ice tea waiting for guests to arrive when she heard a knock on the door she opened the door and saw Cosmo hold Peach. Her other two children were standing behind her."Hi Cosmo!" Amy said and they hugged slightly akward because of her being pregnant and Cosmo holding Peach.

Peach looked at Amy and said "Big belly"

"Peach dont be rude" Cosmo said.

"Oh its fine i know im getting big i accidently knocked my husband off the bed by the way weres Tails?" Amy asked.

"Oh he`s parking the plane" She said.

"Oh let me open the garage" Amy said running out for a moment.

The garage opened and Amy hurried back and saw Tails plane parking in the garage "Sorry i forgot too open it earlier" Amy said smiling.

"Its fine i forget stuff all the time" Cosmo said setting Peach down.

"Mom i thought you said Cleome and his familiy would be here!" Twitch whined.

Tails who just varily walked in said "Minston there coming all the way from the bee kingdom it will take them awhile to be here"

"Since you guys were the first here you 2 get the spare beds in Brad and MapleZens room" Amy said kneeling down.

"Were are your children and Sonic?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh hold on Sonic Brad MapleZen get in here and greet the guests!" Amy shouted.

In a flash two blue blurs came in then a pink blur that was about half as fast as the other two came down from the stairs and stood next to them. "Hey bro!" Sonic said.

They fist bumped then Sonic gently hugged Cosmo "Its been like what 5 months?" Sonic said.

"Three months but it does fell like five" Tails said.

"Hello Sonic,MapleZen and Brad" Stars said politely.

"MapleZen Brad Show Stars and Mintson to were they will be staying" Amy said giving them both a warning look.

Brad grabbed Twitch by the hand and led him up to his room in a flash while Stars followed MapleZen quietly up the room."So hows it going buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Good i got hired too make repairs on the whitehouse so that there security system is 10 times better" Tails said adjusting his glasses.

"Not suprised you were always a genuis" Amy said causing Tails to blush everyone started laughing till Cosmo looked around.

"Oh no were did Peach go?"Cosmo said and everyone started too look around till Tails looked up "Uh Cosmo"

"What is it..." Cosmo looked up and so did Sonic and Amy too see Peach on the ceiling flying with her tails.

"Peach come down" Tails said sturnly but you could hear the pride in his voice.

Peach`s tails stopped moving but she floated down gently into her fathers arms Twitch was setting his stuff down in Brads closet and sitting on the spare bed they had. The floor had 2 small and thin mattresses and 2 sleeping bags there too "Wow this is the second nicest place ive ever slept in" Twitch said since he didnt have any friends besides Cleome.

"Really whos the first?" Brad asked.

"Umm..." Twitch said knowing he wasnt suppose to talk about it so before Brad could ask agian he hurried downstairs. He hid behind his dad and Brad zoomed downstairs.

"You didnt answer my question Twitch" Brad said annoyed.

"Im not allowed to tell you" Twitch said.

"Dad make him tell me!" Brad complained.

"Ok whats this about" Tails asked.

"Your son said this place was the second nicest he`s ever slept in so i asked him what was the nicest and he wont tell me" Brad said.

"Oh" Cosmo said and looked at Twitch.

"They dont count honey they know the family" Cosmo said.

"Oh why didnt you tell me that before" Twitch said and looked at Brad.

"The nicest place ive ever spent was at Cleomes house at the bee kingdom" Twitch said.

"O ok" Brad said.

Up in MapleZens room Stars gently put her suitcase on her bed "Im sorry i have to burden you with me staying here" Stars said.

MapleZen looked at the kid suprised by her politeness "Oh its no problem just dont mess with my stuff ok?" MapleZen said.

Stars nodded and sat down on the bed and quietly waited for somthing before noticing the broken stereo MapleZen had. "Excuse me but did you accidently bump into that?" Stars asked.

MapleZen stared at her for a second before nodding then before she could react Stars grabbed the stereo and took out a screwdriver opening it. MapleZen stared as she started to rearange the wires and bolts then she put it back and turned it on the sound ten times better with 10 new places for cds. "Sorry" Stars said realizing what she did.

"Sorry for what? my dad wouldnt pay for me to fix that thing and now i can listen to my music agian thanks!" MapleZen said.

Stars just nodded quietly slightly embarressed "You know my dad told me stories about how your dad could build stuff but i thought it would be Minston not you that would be the tech genius" She said.

"Minston prefers too be called Twitch he can sorta build things but he`s more into growing plants" Stars said politley.

"Huh well i guess we`ll see come on lets head downstairs" MapleZen said standing up walking downstairs Stars following.

They arrived when there was a knock on the door well more like someone pounding it causing Peach too cry. Sonic opened the door "Hey Knucklehead congratulations you havent even walked inside and you made a baby cry" Sonic said with a grin.

"Shut it you ... Ow!" Knuckles said and came in rubbing his head.

"Sorry my husband hasnt taken is nap yet" Rouge said causing everyone to chuckle.

Peach stopped crying and looked at Rouge "Another big lady" Peach said.

"Yep both me and Rouge are pregnant" Amy said.

Peach clapped her hands giggling Seth who was holding Rouges hand let go and walks over too Tails who was holding Peach and looked up at Peach. Tails set Peach down "Hwi" Seth said.

"Hwi Hwi" Peach said giggling.

"Oh god baby love" Sapphire said walking in.

"I think its sweet" Ruby said.

Ethan came in carrying the bags "Ok were do i put these?" He asked.

"MapleZen Brad show them there rooms" Sonic said.

"Oh hold on" Rouge said then shouted "Rex get out of the car now!"

Rex came out of the car still playing his video game and walked over to his mother not even looking up. "Ok now you can show them there rooms" Rouge said.

Brad smirked with an idea and grabbed Rexs video game and rushed upstairs."Hey!" Rex shouted and flew after him.

MapleZen glared at Sapphire and headed upstairs Sapphire following. Ethan walked besides MapleZen "Hey Mape hows it going?" He asked calling her by the nickname she gave her.

"Hmm pretty good besides all the people that are staying in my room" MapleZen said rolling her eyes. Ethan grinned and lifted her up with one arm carrying the suitcases in the other causing Mape too laugh.

"Ethan your not suppose to be nice to the members of his family remember what daddy said" Ruby said looking up at him.

"Shut it Ruby noone wants too hear you whine" Sapphire said rolling her eyes. Ethan set MapleZen down infront of her room and carried the suitcases in.

"Ok so Stars is sleeping on the spare bed so you either get the sleeping bags or the air mattresses you choose" MapleZen said rolling her eyes.

"Uh i want the spare bed" Sapphire said crossing her arms.

"Well you dont get it so deal with it sugar queen put the bags in the closet Ethan" MapleZen said.

Ethan nodded putting them in the closet then with the rest of the bags headed to the boys room where Brad and Rex were fighting. "Woah woah you two knock it off" Ethan said pushing them away from eachother.

Twitch came running in and sat on the bed "Its mine so you all know" He said.

"Its ok im not going to take it from you" Ethan said sitting on a sleeping bag so that the others have enough room.

"Im keeping one of the air mattresses for my friend Cleo" He said pointing at the air matress next to the spare bed.

"Huh weird name" Ethan said.

"It is not he was named after his great great great great grandfather" Twitch said defending his friend who wasnt even here yet.

"Woah little buddy didnt mean to offend you" Ethan said.

Downstairs there was a a knock on the door that almost broke it they opened it to reveal Vector the crocodile. "Hey guys" Vector said walking in.

Espio was right behind him both had changed Vector obviously was old and his face covered in wrinkles he was wearing a white shirt with black pants being carefull not too knock anyone over with his tail. Espio was taller and stronger he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans he had ninja weapons hidden on him so the kids couldnt take it. "Charmy not here yet?" Vector asked.

"Nope" Amy said.

Peach flew up to see Vector better "You big" she said.

Vector chuckled patting her head as gently as possible "Yep you must be Tails and Creams kid" He said.

Peach sat on his head which Vector didnt mind Charmy did that all the time when he was little and Cleome did it everytime he visited. He saw Stars who was studying him with her wide blue eyes "You must be there other daughter" Vector said holding out his hand Stars shook it gently and pulled back.

"Yes my name is Stars and thats my little sister Peach" She said.

"Creative names" Espio said looking at Tails and Cosmo.

"I also have a little brother he`s named Minston but everyone calls him Twitch" Stars said with a small smile.

"Why does everyone... Nevermind" Vector said.

"That must be your son" Espio said looking at Knuckles and Rouge Knuckles having Seth right next to him.

"Yep we have 4 other kids and another one on the way" Rouge said looking pointing out her stomach.

"Oh wow 5 kids good luck with that" Vector said getting a punch in the gut from Espio.

"We have 2 kids MapleZen and Brad there upstairs showing the others were they`ll be staying" Amy said.

"O ok" Vector said.

"Sonic go start the grill" Amy said.

Sonic nodded and zoomed out to the back "He probrablly doesnt know how to work on ill go help him" Knuckles said following Sonic.

"So whos left?" Cosmo said.

"Well just Shadow and Charmys families" Amy said.

"Wait Shadows coming?" Rouge said remembering her old partner from G.U.N.

"Yep i used alittle persuasion" Amy said remembering what happened.

_Hi Shadow this is Amy_

_What do you want Amy_

_Your coming to the gathering right?_

_No _

_You want me to come over there with a hammer and child servises_

_You wouldnt dare..._

_I would and i will._

_Fine ill go!_

_Thank you tell Mystic i said hello._

Amy smiled to herself and sat down Rouge sitting next to her since they couldnt be on there feet that much with there and Seth sat down on the floor starting to babble and Cosmo and Tails sat down on the other and Espio went around back to make sure Sonic and Knuckles havent killed eachother. "Tails why dont you join the other guys i dont want to bore you with girl talk" Cosmo said.

"Im fine really" Tails said actully afraid of what might happen when he goes out there.

Cosmo looked at Rouge and Amy for help and they both nodded and began talking "So do you know if it will open wide enough" Rouge asked.

"I dont know i think it might..." Tails ran out of there the second he figured out what they were talking about causing the girls to laugh.

(Please dont try too guess what im talking about)

Stars had headed back upstairs and saw that it was crowded MapleZen was on her bed argueing with Sapphire who was sitting on an air mattress. Ruby was playing with her doll humming to herself. Stars sat down on the spare bed watching them argue about who knows what. "No way you seriously can not wear that!"

"Why not!"

"Cause its so ugly"

"Oh i know you arent dissing it"

"Well i am"

"Your staying in my damn room"

"Dont swear infront of my little sister ill get in trouble for it!"

"Well its too late!"

Suddenly Ethan came in "Hey the guys in space called they asked if you could stop argueing" Ethan said which caused MapleZen to laugh while Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Twitch moved around Ethan and looked out the girls window "Theres an alligator outside!" He said and out.

Rex and Brad came in and saw then Brad sped downstairs with Rex following "Think we should tell them he`s not an enemy?" MapleZen said.

They all shook there heads and looked out the window too the guys were laughing Sonic was cooking hamburgers,hotdogs and steaks all of them were drinking beer. Suddenly Twitch,Brad and Rex ran out and towards Vector Brad shouting "Attack the alligator!"

But before they could Sonic rushed over and stopped them "Woah kids the crocodiles friendly" Sonic said.

"Aww!" They all groaned and the guys chuckled.

Twitch who saw an unattended beer walked over and grabbed it thinking it was soda and took a big drink. Tails eyes widen and grabbed the beer from Twitch "Thats not for kids" Twitch spit out the beer.

Rex and Brad chuckled since they already knew this "Aww man Cosmos going to kill me!" Tails said.

"Hey your kid drank from my beer!" Knuckles said.

"Get over it Knucklehead" Sonic said.

Tails handed each kid a soda and Twitch drank half of his to wash the taste of beer out of his mouth. The kids sat down "Hey you guys want to hear about the time that the chaotix got aboard our ship when we were in outer space?" Tails asked.

"Yeah!" All three said Espio and Vector sweatdropped knowing how this was going to end.

Back up in the girls room they were all laughing Stars was the first one too stop "Dont tell my mom what happened please" She begged.

"Of course not we`ll just use it as black mail" Ethan said patting her head.

Suddenly they heard a motorcycle they went to the boys room and looked out a window too see a motorcycle park in the garage. "Hmm lets go check it out" MapleZen said and they headed downstairs.

Downstairs Rouge,Amy and Cosmo were talking about there children when they heard the knock on the door. Amy stood up and opened it too see Shadow carrying 2 suitcases with Mystic right next to him. "Hi Shadow hi Mystic come right in" Amy said.

They both walked in having identical looks of boredom on there faces. The girls and Ethan came down then MapleZen and Mystic saw eachother both there eyes narrowed 4 years ago they met and got into a huge fight now they despised looked at each of the kids able too tell the older echinada the bat girl and the younger enchinda are Rouge and Knuckles kids while the plant girls Cosmo and tails kids and that the pink hedgehogs Amy`s and Sonics kids. Looks at the girls and sees the 2 toddlers yet agian another Tails and Cosmo spawn and Rouge and Shadow. "Were are the guys?" Shadow asked trying too keep his voice light he`s been known to accidently scare infants.

"There outside in the back MapleZen show Mystic to the girls room please" Amy said.

MapleZen nodded and ran upstairs Mystic followed along with the others. Shadow headed outside seeing Vector and Espios heads were down while everyone was laughing there heads off. Twitch was the first one too notice Shadow his eyes widen though his left eye still twitched. "Hey Faker!" Sonic said still barbqueing.

"Dont call me that since your the faker" Shadow said growling.

Brad ran up to him Shadow right away knew that he was Sonics son "Dont talk about my dad that way!"

Knuckles chuckled "Dont worry Brad your father and Shadow does that all the time" Shadow gave a small smirk and nodded.

"Oh ok!" Brad said and sat back down.

"Huh so whos left?" Shadow asked.

"Just Charmy and Cream with there family" Sonic said putting the steaks burgers and hotdogs on a plate.

"Dont they rule the bee kingdom now?" Shadow asked.

"Yep but Charmy was able too find a way too leave for awhile" Sonic said putting the plate on the table and slapping Knuckles hand away when he tried too grab one.

"Amy will murder us if we eat before they arrive" Sonic said and all the guys gulped thinking of what she might do.

Upstairs Mystic put her stuff away trying not too start anything knowing her father would actully try to punish her for once. Suddenly Ruby and Sapphire called from the boys room "Theres a golden limo!" They all hurried over and gasped Stars smiled and hurried downstairs.

They looked at her suprised and followed Stars opened the door and ran over too the driver opened the door and Cinnamon climbed out and hugged Stars "Yay your here!" Cinnamon said.

Cleome climbed out of the limo "Weres Twitch?"

"In the backyard" Stars said.

Cleome rushed into the house swerveing around Amy,Rouge and Cosmo. They came out and Amy ran over too the limo as Charmy and Cream came out Cream holding Charollete Charmy holding Clover. "Aww there adorable" Amy said.

"Thank you" Cream said.

"Stars go show Cinnamon were you guys are staying" Cosmo said.

"Ok mother come on Cinnamon" They ran inside.

In the backyard they were laughing about the time Sonic was on a cruise ship he was blushing deeply Shadow was standing near the door bad mistake. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with somthing on his back. "What the hell knocked me over!" Shadow shouted.

"You said a swear" the figure on his back said.

Shadow looked up and saw a ginger and black bee on his back he was looking around and saw Espio and Vector. He flew over to them "Hi great uncle Vector hi great uncle Espio!"

"Oh that must mean Charmys families here" Sonic said.

Twitch ran over to Cleome "Hi Cleo!"

"Hi Twitch!" They sat down and started to talk about the new video games and stuff.

Espio and Vector headed inside and found Charmy standing next to Cream talking to the girls while holding Clover. "Hey kid!" Vector said.

Charmy looked and saw Espio and Vector and grinned "Hey guys!"

Clover flew out of Charmys arms and landed on Vectors head "Hwi qwack"

The girls looked at him and Charmy grinned "I called Vector a crock once and Clover thought i said quack so hes been calling him that ever since" All the girls started to laugh and Vector blushed.

MapleZen came down "Can we eat yet?"

"Oh yes of course tell everyone to get outside" Amy said heading out.

Maplezen headed upstairs while they walked outside Shadow walked up too Charmy "Hey twerp your kid flew into me!" He yelled.

Charmy glared at him "He`s six im sure he didnt mean too crash into you"

"Well..." Cream moved infront of Shadow holding her daughter.

"Apologize now Shadow" Cream said actully looking scary.

Shadow took a step back and looked at Charmy "Im sorry for insulting your kid"

Charmy grinned and kissed Cream and Charolletes cheeks "Lets eat!" He said.

Charmy and Cream sat down next to eachother and put Charollete in a highchair Vector brought Clover over and they put him in a high chair then sat next to Charmy. Amy sat next to Cream and Sonic sat next to her Rouge was next to Sonic and Knuckles next to her with Shadow next to him Cosmo was next to Shadow with Tails next to her and Espio on his other side. In the kids table MapleZen was sitting next to Ethan who was sitting next to Sapphire. Who was sitting next to Stars who was sitting next to Cinnamon who was sitting next to Cleome who was sitting next to Twitch who was sitting next to Rex who was sitting next to MapleZen who was sitting next to Ruby who was sitting next to Brad who was next to MapleZen.

Peach,Seth,Clover and Charolette were in highchairs behind there parents everyone started to eat laughing talking about old times. By the time they were finished Cream looked at Amy and asked "Were do we sleep?"

"Oh well the kids will be sleeping in Brads and MapleZens room though the babies will be sharing the nursery" Amy explained.

"Well what about the rest of us?" Knuckles asked.

"Well Knuckles and Rouge you`ll have the guest room Tails and Cosmo will have one of the couch beds while Cream and Charmy have the other one Shadow Espio and Vector there are three reclining chairs you`ll sleep on there" Amy said.

They all nodded understanding they went inside it was 9 so they put the babies inside there cribs then they all sat in the living room. Brad looked at Charmy "What does your house look like?"

"Huh" Charmy asked.

"What does your house look like cause Twitch says your house is nicer than ours" He said.

"Oh well im sure thats not true" Cream said embarressed.

"Well your castle is very nice" Cosmo said.

The kids looked up and stared at Charmy and Cream right when Cosmo said castle. "Well Charmy is the king of bees so he lives in a castle" Espio said.

Charmy and Cream both facepalmed knowing there would alot of questions. "So your rich?" MapleZen asked.

"Yes" Charmy said.

"Do you have alot of honey?" Ruby asked causing everyone to start too laugh.

"Uh yeah..." Charmy said.

This continued like this for an hour till Amy said "K everyone time for bed and that included the adults" Amy said glaring Sonic.

Mystic was the first one up the stairs she shut the girls door and shouted "Nobody come in here till i let you in!"

All the girls were leaning agianst the wall waiting then Mystic opened the door in an old black tshirt and boy pajama pants and stepped out. MapleZen stepped in next and came out in a purple tanktop and some darker purple pajama pants. They all did that Sapphire was in a silk pink nightshirt with boxer shorts. Ruby was in helllo kitty pajamas. Stars came out in a dark blue pajama shirt that went down to her feet. When Cinnamon changed they were suprised it was a golden silk nightgown with seethrough all layed down but Stars noticed Cinnamon not as comfortable on a sleeping bag she remembered how big her bed was and how there were pillows made of pure cloth that were so comfortable. "Hey Cinnamon you want too share the spare bed with me?" Stars whispered.

Cinnamon nodded and climbed onto the spare bed both were small and skinny enough to fit and they fell asleep easily. In the guys room it wasnt as quiet they started a pillow war untill Ethan noticed that Cleome and Twitch were about to drop from exhaustion so he timed. Cleome and Twitch were the first one too fall asleep then the others slowly fell asleep.

In about the middle of the night Ruby woke up from a nightmare and screamed. All the girls woke up and Sapphire groaned "Not another nightmare"

Ruby stopped screaming and was now crying Sapphire sighed and picked her up "Come on your sleeping with mom and dad tonight" and walked out of the room.

Sapphire opened the door and poured icewater on Knuckles its the only way too wake him up. Knuckles sat up about too beat the crap out of someone till he saw Sapphire and Ruby he looked at Ruby seeing tears down her eyes. "Another nightmare"

Ruby nodded and he sighed grabbing her from Sapphire and put her in the middle causing her too snuggle up to them. Sapphire headed back to the room and layed on the bed muttering "Any other kids with nightmares will get my fist in there..." She fell asleep.

**Hmm what will happen next find out next time i post a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this chapter thank you to my one reviewer hoping for more**

Amy was the first one to get up that morning she ran over to the bathroom and threw up noisily. Sonic got up after her and pulled her hair back too help her keep her hair back. Afterwards they headed downstairs and started too cook eggs bacon potatoes ect... Charmy was the next up he took out his cellphone and hurried outside cause the kingdom was calling and he told them not to call unless of an emergency. He answered it and started to talk Cream noticed he wasnt lieing next to her and saw him outside his face worried. He hung up and looked at Cream his face distraught "Cream i have to get back home the kingdom got attacked and i need to be there" Charmy said.

Cream gasped "Who attacked the kingdom?" She asked.

"I dont know but there might be a second attack and i need to be there to help" He kissed her compationatley.

Cream pulled back tears running down her eyes "Im coming too"

"Its too dangerous and..."

"Were going together ill tell Amy that we`ll be gone for awhile she can watch the kids" Cream said.

"Stay here ill be right back" Cream said.

Charmy waited Cream ran almost right into Amy "Cream whats the big rush?" Amy asked.

"Our kingdom has gotten attacked me and Charmy need to go back there can you watch the kids till we get back?" Cream asked.

"Of course" Amy said.

"Thank you Amy ill call you as soon as we can too tell you when we will be back" Cream ran out.

Amy watched as Charmy and Cream flew off then felt someones arm around her waist it was Sonic he was looking at her wondering whats going on. Amy looked at Sonic and started to explain to him what Cream told her. Sonic nodded "Hopefully they`ll be ok" He said.

They hurried back into the kitchen and put down the food in bowls and put them on the table so that people could just grab there food and put it on there plates. Amy went upstairs and knocked on the boys doors then the girls shouting "Time too get up!"

Sonic went downstairs and pushed Espio Vector and Shadows out of there chairs and shook Tails awake. Ruby woke up and looked over at her father and pushed him off the bed. Knuckles woke up and saw he was on the floor and he looked at Ruby who looked at him innocently he picked her up putting her on his shoulders whispering "Dont wake mommy she will be very cranky"

The girls all woke up and headed downstairs same with the guys. Cinnamon and Cleome were looking around "What you guys looking for?" Vector asked.

"Mom and dad were are they?" Cinnamon asked.

"Oh they needed to get back to the castle they`ll be back but they didnt want too wake you" Amy said carrying Clover and Charollette.

"O ok" Cleome said and headed to the kitchen were everyone was eating.

Cleome and Cinnamon were picking at there food worried about there parents they knew that they wouldnt be called back unless it was serious. Cinnamon wondered where they were now.

...

Charmy and Cream arrived at the kingdom and saw the horror so many houses destroyed there were so many wounded and some of the stretches had a blanket on it having the dead. Half of the castle was ruined Charmy and Cream went inside they went too the damaged part of the and Charmy saw that Cinnamons room was ruined her toys and dresses torn and scattered everywhere. Cleomes room only had a hole in the wall the nursery was burned down Cream had tears rimmed around her eyes and Charmy was full of pure rage.

They went back down to the main room and the bees were looking outside Charmy looked and saw a huge ship. "Thats the ship that attacked us before!" A servant said.

Charmy clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes before gasping "Thats eggman eggmans the one attacking the kingdom!" Charmy said.

"Come on we need to get you two too safety!" A guard said.

"We can handle our..." Suddenly the castle shook violently a robot dropped from the ship and shot lazers destroying houses.

Charmy flew forward Cream following the servants shouting "Wait your magesties!" The servant shouted.

Charmy kicked the robot hard and cursed clenching his foot the robot grabbed for him but he ducked before the robot could grab him and he threw minature seeds allover the robots and he snapped his fingers vines grew over the robot crushing it. Charmy grinned in victory till he heard a scream he turned around and saw Cream grabbed by a robot but before he could get to her he felt a collar fly onto his neck and became shocked badly causing him too collaspe. Cream screamed but the rabbit put the collar on her neck and shocked her. They picked them up and flew into the ship the guards try to get them back but lazers started to be fired at them and they couldnt reach the ship in time as they flew away.

...

Everyone was still in there pajamas and Sonic was channel surfing till Cinnamon said "Stop thats the news reporter from the hive!"

Sonic stopped and they watched as the female bee gave them news that changed everything.

_Today at the hive the worst thing possible has happened King Charmy and Queen Cream have been captured here is the photage of what has happened._

Then it showed photage of Charmy and Cream fighting the robots then getting captured.

_We dont know were they were taken..._

Sonic turned off the tv there was a moment of silence untill Cleome started too cry. Like Charmy at his age he could cry loud enough for someones ears too bleed. Cinnamon hugged him and whispered quietly to him trying to calm him down. Vector and Espio were both obviously mad Vector was clenching the arm rest of the chair and ripped it off. Amy and Sonic both glared at him. "Lets go to the park" Amy said knowing Cream and Charmy both loved the park so she guessed there children would like it too.

Everyone got up and left the room to change 40 minutes later they were all at the park Stars and Twitch were trying too cheer them up but were failing. The adults were talking about what might have happened Ethan was hitting on MapleZen while 5 guys were hitting on Sapphire. Mystic was sitting in the shade and the babies were in the stroller taking a nap.

Everyone else was playing a game of tag though Brad was impossible to tag and if he ever were it he tagged someone else in 1 second. Twitch was about too say somthing to Cleome when he saw a shadow going over them. He looked up eyes wide at the ship and gasped as a robot jumped off it landing two inches infront of him and Cleome. "Guys run!" Rex shouted.

Cleome and Twitch flew out of the way before the robot could grab them suddenly the robot sent out an image of eggman. "Ahh its been awhile hasn`t it?"

Sonic clenched his teeth and said "What do you want Egghead?"

"Well if you`ve seen the news lately you`ll know what i want"

Cinnamon gasped and glared "Your the one that took mom and dad!" She shouted.

"Ahh yes little bunny but dont worry you`ll join them soon" Eggman said grinning and his image dissapeered.

Suddenly more robots appeared Sonic stood infront of Amy and Knuckles infront of Rouge. "Just like old time" Shadow muttered before throwing chaos spears at the robot.

The robot exploded but there were still alot more Knuckles ran at one and punched a hole in it causing it to explode. But more and more kept appearing one robot threw collars that were remote controlled one headed straight towards peach. Cosmo gasped and tried to stop it getting the collar on herself she tried too pull it off but it shocked her causing her to collapse then a robot grabbed her flying up to the ship. "Cosmo!" Tails shouted and started to fly towards the robot but unfortunantley another robot grabbed him putting a collar on him. Tails collapsed from being shot and the robot flew up carrying him.

"Mommy daddy!" Twitch yelled and tried to fly towards them but MapleZen grabbed him.

Shadow looked at Mystic and she nodded grabbing Peach and dissapeering for a moment before reapearring without her and started to grab Clover. Rouge was standing infront of the trembling Ruby but a robot lifted her and Ruby up. Rouge struggled but was weaker because of the baby. She pulled Ruby out and tossed her Ethan catching her the robot carried Rouge up not shocking her. Knuckles didnt notice untill Sapphire shouted "Dad they got mom... Hey!" She shouted.

A robot tried too grab her but she ducked out of the way but then she got punched and crashed back into a tree Knuckles shouted "No!" which unfortuantley was a bad mistake cause a robot put a collar on him shocking him so he passed out.

Shadow and Sonic were standing side by side destroying robots till Mystic appeared "Ok ive got all the babies there ill take the kids next!" Mystic said.

"Wait what is she doing?" Sonic asked.

"Shes taking the kids to a secret base" Shadow said.

"Well hopefully she gets them all... MapleZen Brad!" He shouted.

They were both surrounded by robots MapleZen had a giant chainsaw but would get caught soon. Sonic spindashed the robots seperating them he stood infront of his kids about too tell them to run when he got grabbed himself and got the collar put on him knocking him out. "Sonikku!" Amy shouted running forward but a robot grabbed her and started flying up.

Shadow watched all the robots and knew they wouldnt last for long Mystic reappeared exhausted. There was still Brad MapleZen Ethan Sapphire Cinnamon and Rex "MapleZen Brad help me out i know you can do chaos control you just havent tried it now all of you get over here!" Mystic shouted.

Everyone ran over "Ok everyone concentrate on the power of chaos MapleZen you say chaos control Ready 1 2 3"

Both her and MapleZen shouted "Chaos Control and they all dissapeered" Shadow smiled watching them leave before he got a collar on him causing him too pass out.

They appeared in a room that looked like a living room but there were no windows alot of the children and babies were crying and everyone else was terrified. "Ok Ethan Mystic Sapphire Cinnamon Stars Brad Come with me" MapleZen said and walked out of the room up the stairs the others followed.

All of them knew this place pretty well since there parents showed them the place for emergencies but havent told them the exact location cause they blindfolded them while getting here. "Ok so our parents are gone we have alot of little kids freaking out and were the oldest ones so first were going to figure out the food supplies and how were taking care of them then we figure out about clothing wise and the future then we figure out how too get our parents back" MapleZen said.

They all nodded and headed back downstairs Mystic picked up the twins and rocked them trying to calm them down MapleZen did the same with Peach and Sapphire grudgily did it with Seth. Cinnamon and Stars were calming Twitch and Cleome down. Ethan was trying to get his sister to stop screaming it took an hour but they got them too calm down. Afterwards they searched each of the rooms there were about 7 rooms they could use too sleep in. They had the babies share a room there were only 1 crib so they had the twins share it then had Peach and Seth share a bed.

Stars and Cinnamon shared a room so did Twitch and Cleome, Brad and Rex which they both complained about and Mystic and MapleZen too which they both whined about but everyone ignored them. Sapphire was sitting in her room wrapping arms around her chest great first her parents got taken now shes pretty sure her ribs broken but she wasn`t a doctor so she couldnt be sure and she wasnt going to tell anyone about it.

Next door she heard MapleZen and Mystic argueing on who gets what bed on the otherside she heard Cinnamon and Star on the other side whispering about there little brothers and sisters. She was wondering about her parents too she did care about them even though most people didnt think she did then she sat up eyes wide realizing somthing. She hurried too Ethans room and slammed her fist on the door Ethan opened the door just in his boxers. "Ok first you need to stop sleeping like that" Sapphire said which caused Ethan to blush and get his pants back on.

"Two tell the others im going to be gone for awhile" She said.

"Wait why?" He said suprised.

"A promise i made to dad" Sapphire said.

She walked downstairs and opened the front door and closed it opening it seeing that they were in what appeared to be an abandoned house even though its not. She looked at the signs and saw they said that shes in Silver city thats 200 miles from station square and its about 2 hours from station square to angel island. She sighed and leaped up flying away from the house remembering the promise.

_Around 5 years ago_

Knuckles had gathered his 4 kids Ethan was 13 his dreads were shorter and he was skinny he was wearing jeans and a white shirt. Rex was 5 and his hair was short with bangs almost in his eyes he was wearing a blue spongebob shirt and jeans. Ruby was 1 wearing a pink dress and her hair was short and curly. Sapphire was 9 wearing a pink ruffled shirt with a white skirt her pink hair was in a headband. "Ok so theres a promise i want one of you too keep if somthing ever happens too me one of you have too keep guarding the master emerald no matter what who wants to do it?"

Ethan shook his head and said "No way!"

Rex shook his head "I dont want too become gwumpy all the time"

"No no no!" Ruby said Knuckles looked down at the ground dissapointed.

"Ill do it daddy!" Sapphire said which caused Knuckles to smile.

She ran over and hugged him "Now you promise me no matter what you`ll make sure the master emerald is safe ok?" Knuckles said.

"Ok daddy i promise" She said kissing him on the cheek.

_Back too now._

Sapphire felt tears run down her eyes and wiped tears from her cheeks not caring that her makeups messed up. She kept flying wishing that her parents didnt get taken and that she was getting spoiled by her father and argueing with her siblings.

...

Sonic woke up and saw his arms were chained to a wall and felt a very horrible pain in his legs. He looked down and gasped his legs were broken horribley in several different places and it hurt to move them half a milimeter. Next thing he noticed he was in a machine he looked forward and saw doctor eggman grinning coldly. "All these years i finally captured you and now you are going to pay slowly and painfully for all those years of foiling my plains!" He said laughing.

Sonic felt a horrible pain and looked and saw that there was a needle in his arm and it injected him with a liquid that caused pure pain allover his body causing him to let out a blood curtling scream. Eggman grinned "And by the way dont worry about your wife she wont have a single hair on her head injured... yet"

Sonic looked up at him pure anger in his eyes and Eggman continued to talk "Shes going to be treated well till she gives birth to your child then i shall raise yours and Rouges children to become my minions"

"You bastard!" Sonic said snarling.

Eggman pressed a button and suddenly Sonic was shocked horribley and he let out another blood curtling a prison cell everyone but Amy and Rouge were in they heard Sonic scream. "Hopefully Amy cant hear that" Charmy said holding the crying Cream close.

Knuckles kept trying to punch the bars too his cell with no prevail while Vector tried blowing fire at it and Espio tried to cut through it but none of it worked there were 3 cells. Charmy Cream Tails and Cosmo were in one Vector and Espio in another Shadow and Knuckles in the last one. They all still had the collars around there necks which the couldnt get off at all. Apperently it made there powers varily usable infact Vector got exhausted after a few minutes of blowing fire. Shadow couldnt use his chaos powers all he could do was get his hand too glow.

About an hour later Eggman came in carrying the unconsious Sonic and pressed a button causing Knuckles and Shadow too fall onto there knees from electricity and threw Sonic into the cell. He closed the door and locked it and walked out saying "Tomorrow it will be Knuckles turn!" He said walking away.

"Knuckles turn with what?" Tails said worrying then Shadow and Knuckles looked at Sonic then were suprised.

"Oh thats not good" Knuckles said.

"Whats not good?" Vector asked.

"Shadow have your hand glow so the others can see though anyone with a weak stomach dont look" Knuckles said.

Shadows hand glowed and it showed Sonic a good amount of his fur was burnt badly or burned off and his legs were hardly recongnizable since they were broken in several places. Cream gasped and cried into Charmys chest and Cosmo fell too her knees in helped her up and she clinged too him. Espio studied him "we need braces too set his legs so the injuries dont at least kill him"

Knuckles and Shadows looked around till they found a small wooden bench and ripped it from the wall and broke it in half too make splints then Shadow took Sonics shirt off and ripped it too more usable pieces and put the splints too his legs and used the cloth to tie the wood to his legs. By then Sonic started groaning in pain and tried too move but shouted in pain when he did. Knuckles held him down while Shadow tied the splints too his they finished Sonic woke up "ugh i feel like hell" He looked up seeing Knuckles and Shadow trying too sit up but they pushed him down.

"Stay down Sonic" Shadow said.

"Knuckles we need to get out of here Amy and Rouge there pregnant and since Eggman knows our kids would have there powers he said he would use our children too take over the world. Sonic said obvious exhausted.

Knuckles clenched his fist and teeth clenched in anger "That bastard!" He shouted and punched at the bars agian but not making a dent.

In the other cell Cream was in hestarics Charmy was trying to calm her down but it wouldnt work. "Our babies are alone without any adults! and Eggmans going to torment you all!" Cream kept screaming louder and louder. "He cant hurt you Charmy he just cant!" Cream screeched Charmy held her close.

"It will be ok Cream we`ll all escape sweetie i promise" Charmy said still hugging her close.

Cream started gasping less but was still clinging to him Cosmo and Tails looked at Cream worried. "We have to get out you guys we just have too" Tails said.

...

It was morning and Mystic woke up kicking MapleZen out of her bed "What the hells that for?" MapleZen shouted.

"Wanted to wake you up" Mystic said walking out of the room.

MapleZen followed "You know how too cook right?" She asked.

"Of course ive been having to taking care of my dad for years" She said and put eggs on the pan.

"huh ok" MapleZen said.

Suddenly they saw Brad skate down the stairs on a skateboard "Uh were did you get that Brad?" MapleZen asked.

Suddenly Rex ran down the stairs "Give me back my skateboard!" He shouted.

Brad smirked and stuck out his tongue then Rex tackled him and they started too wrestle till Mystic pulled them apart. "Knock it off you two!" She said.

Ethan came down the stairs with Ruby on his back and grinned at MapleZen causing her too blush slightly. Next came Clover who floated down the stairs looking around for someone. MapleZen walked over and grabbed him "Hey you how did you get out of your room?"

"I opwen dwor mysef" He said with a giggle.

"Huh well good job" She said.

"Were mommy and dwaddy and qwack?" He asked.

"There gone for awhile but they`ll be back" She said gently.

"Otay!" He said.

She put him in a highchair and put a belt on him so he couldnt float put Ruby down on her chair and sat down on another chair. Cinnamon and Stars came down holding Seth and Peach Twitch and Cleome came behind them Cleome holding Charollette. They put Charollette in another highchair and used a booster seat for Peach and Seth. Everyone sat down around the table till they noticed someone was missing "Hey weres your sister?" MapleZen asked.

"Oh shes gone" Ethan says takimg a bite of his eggs.

Everyone including the youngest stared at him till he got uncomfortable "What?" Ethan asked.

"You let your little sister out there alone when Eggmans probrablly hunting us down what the hell were you thinking?" Mystic shouted.

"I dont know she just said it was some promise she made to dad!" Ethan said.

"What promise could have let you do that too her?"

"I dont know she didnt tell me!"

"You two knock it off!" Stars shouted which caused everyone to stare at her.

"Sorry but you two this is not the time for argueing we still need to figure everything else out" Stars said her voice quieter.

Mystic and Ethan stopped fighting and everyone continued to eat quietly till Twitch said "Lets watch tv!"

Cleome nodded and they both rushed to the front room grabbing the remote turning it onto Bakugan. Everyone followed them in Ethan and MapleZen took over the couch Maplezen had her head agianst Ethan. Mystic sat on a chair and everyone else sat on the floor. Suddenly the face of Eggman appeared and everybody screamed till they realized it was just an image on the tv. "Hello world i am doctor Eggman and i would like too annouce i have captured all the heroes" He said grinning.

"Rex get everyone younger than you and get out of the room" Mystic said.

Rex hurried and gathered everyone suggesting to play tag upstairs and left everyone that was left started to watch. "Now i would like too show you what ive done and will be doing to every hero!" Eggman cackled.

MapleZen and Brad gasped in horror there dad was chained onto a wall a robot came in and grabbed his leg snapping it. Sonic was unconsious but still groaned in pain that robot snapped his leg about 6 more times before starting on the other leg. Afterwards they put sonic in some machine and put a needle into him. About a few minutes later he woke up Eggman turned off the sound for a moment so they wouldnt hear the chatting then he turned it on when Sonic let out a blood curtling scream shouting "You bastard!"

Eggman grinned and pressed a button that started too shock sonic badly for about 5 minutes by then Sonic was unconsious. Eggman still grinning picked up the hedgehog and left then his face appeared on the screen agian. "Heres the list of the victims in order" Eggman announced then a list appeared on the screen.

**Sonic**

**Knuckles**

**Shadow**

**Tails **

**Charmy **

**Vector **

**Espio**

"Too show alittle mercy i wont be hurting Cosmo and Cream then afterwards i will be doing part two of my plan which i wont tell you yet but you`ll find out!" Eggman said cackling.

The screen went black for a moment then turned back to Pokemon everyone looked at MapleZen and Brad who looked like downright murderous "That bastard when i find him he`ll wish he never exsisted!" MapleZen screeched.

"Noone messes with my father that way im going too tear off that guys head!" Brad shouted.

After a few minutes of silence Ethan stood up "Ok today were going out too figure out were they are Me Mystic and Mape will go"

Cinnamon Brad and Stars were about to object but Ethan looked at them "We need you to look after the kids" He explained and they all stopped.

"Too bad my sister isnt here shes great with disguises but i guess we`ll have too look around and find somthing too use cause we cant go out there we look too much like them without a disguse" Ethan explained.

Mystic took out a yellow emerald her father gave her "Be back in a sec Chaos control!" She dissapeered.

They waited a few minutes before she reapeared with new clothes hairdyes makeups contact lenses ect... "Ok tough guy your first" MapleZen grinned.

Ethan took a step back but both Mystic and MapleZen grabbed his arms and ran up the stairs with him into the bathroom in about 2 seconds. Mystic took out the black fur dye and started too put it in his fur (as in his chest hair legs ect. After that they put brown contacts in his eyes and then Mystic shoved some new clothes into his arm and he headed off into his room too change. Next MapleZen put red fur dye in her fur and put purple contacts on before walking out with her new outfet. Mystic was last putting green fur dye in and putting blue contacts in her eyes before heading off into a different room.

When they came out Ethan was in jeans and a long gray hoodie. MapleZen was in a purple dress that was tight on her in the chest and waist area with highheel. Mystic was in a white dress that went down too her ankles. "Ok lets go" Ethan said.

They nodded and MapleZen looked at Cinnamon "You Stars and Brad are incharge till i get back ok?" Cinnamon nodded and watched them leave.

...

Sapphire stood at Angel island gasping for a breath shes been flying for about 7 hours straight and she was exhausted and her chest still hurt. She walked through the familiar paths of angel island till she made it to what used to be the shrine for the master emerald. She walked up the stairs and stood at the spot were it used too be. Suddenly a glow became around her and she had dissapeered. Reapeearing infront of a long hallway she walked down it till she was in a giant room with the master emerald in the center of it. She walked up to it and touched it feeling the warm glow inside her suddenly here pain was gone and she felt rejuvianated.

She sat down head agianst the emerald and fell asleep still wishing her father was here.

...

Knuckles was leaning agianst a wall watching everyone Sonic was looking worse more pale and tired but he kept up the positive attitude. Espio started too seem more nervous walking back and forth between the cave apperently hes getting better in tight spaces but still cant stand being in one for more than a day so they were all dreading on what might happen. Charmy was sitting agianst a wall with the sleeping Creams head on his lap. Cosmo and Tails fell asleep in eachothers arms too. Sudenly Knuckles and Shadow fell over from the shocking pain and Sonic gritted his teeth cause he was already lying down on the ground. Two robots came in and grabbed Knuckles everyone watched as he was dragged away kicking and punching.

The robots put him facedown on a table and restraints went around Knuckles Arms legs and waist. Eggman came in "Why hello Knuckles" Eggman grinned.

"Let me out of here eggman so i can pound your face in!" Knuckles said.

Eggman grinned and snapped his fingers a robot came in and threw the table with him still attached to it agianst a wall. Knuckles still couldnt get free so he smashed agianst a wall breaking a couple of his ribs getting quite a few bruises and cuts. The robot lifted the table up and set it back down Knuckles glared up at Eggman. Eggman still grinning snapped his fingers agian and a robot came in with a huge hammer. "Enjoy using your hands for the last time Knuckles!" Eggman said.

The robot took off knuckles gloves and raised its hammer as high as it could and brought it down on Knuckles hands causing him too scream in pain. Eggman grinned the robot put the gloves back on. Eggman pressed a button shocking Knuckles badly causing him too pass out. The robot carried Knuckles back too his cell.

In the cells everybody was listening and winced when they heard Knuckles scream of pain. Suddenly the robot came back in and dropped Knuckles too the ground in his cell and locked the cell door. Shadow studied Knuckles he had alot of scratches and bruises on him and some burns but he didnt see anything that would cause him too cry out in pain till he saw his hands that were slightly swollen. He took off the gloves and saw that his hands were broken. "Damn it!" Shadow said and used the remains of Sonics shirt too wrap up Knuckles hands.

"Hes going too make sure we cant use our most powerfull abilities" Shadow said darkly.

Everyone looked at eachother worried Cream clinged closer to Charmy and Cosmo did the same with Tails. Knuckles woke up "Ugh damn it!" He shouted angerily.

...

Sapphire woke up screaming from a pain in her hands she looked at them expecting them to be broken but they werent. She stood up and touched the master emerald agian when suddenly she could see her father and the other kids parents.

...

Everyone gasped as there was a faint glow in the room they all looked and saw in suprise Knuckles daughter Sapphire."Dad?" Sapphire asked.

Knuckle stared at suprise wondering how his daughters here till he saw that it was just a hologram. "Dad where are you?" Sapphire asked worried.

"Im fine sweetie but how are you doing this?" Knuckles asked.

"Im at the master emerald i just touched it and now this happened" Sapphire said.

"Wow Knuckles your daughters pretty powerfull" Sonic said.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to Sonic?" Sapphire said staring in horror at Sonic.

"Uh he had an incedent" Knuckles said.

"How are the others?" Tails asked.

"Uh there good i think" Sapphire said.

"What do you mean you think?" Vector asked.

"Well i had too leave the others too make it to the Master Emerald" Sapphire said.

"Good job sweetie" Knuckles said getting stares from everyone.

"By the way what happened to your hands" Sapphire asked.

"Uh... What do you mean" Knuckles lied.

"Dad im not an idiot i felt a pain in my hands and i had my head agianst the master emerald i know it means that your hands got hurt" Sapphire said.

Knuckles sweatdropped then Sapphire fell too her knees "Ugh now i feel exhausted." She said.

"Its because your using too much energy end the message now" Knuckles said.

Sapphire gave one last look at her father "We`ll come and find you dad i swear!" She said before dissapeering.

Knuckles looked at the spot were his daughter was and sighed muttering. "Hopefully you wont have too"

...

Sapphire fell too her knees gasping from exhaustion tears running down her eyes. She wish she brought Ethan or Rex or Ruby even Seth would be more usefull she didnt want to do this she didnt want to be responsible but she had too be. Hopefully her siblings will be alright without her what the hell was she thinking of course they would be fine without her its not like she was ever that much help. Sapphire looked around the room it was pretty bland there was food that would last for around a month so she wouldnt have too leave for awhile. There werent any outfets though so she was stuck in the one shes in which she hates already. Sapphire laid back down on the hard floor falling asleep in just a few seconds.

...

Cinnamon just finished changing Clovers diaper when she heard a door slam she carried Clover downstairs and saw that they were back. Cinnamon walked up to Ethan "Did you find out were the base is?" She asked.

"No not even close all i found was were the old base is were going there tomorrow" Ethan said.

Cleome came down the stairs and looked at his older sister "I want to go back to the kingdom" He said.

"No we cant Cleome" Cinnamon said.

"But the bee people think that all the rulers are dead and thats not right!" Cleome shouted his eyes rimmed wth tears.

Cinnamon kneeled down and hugged him "Listen if ill find a way too tell them that were safe ok but we cant go back there yet"

Cleome nodded wiping away some of his tears then flew ustairs Cinnamon watched him then carried Clover around the house bouncing him gently. Then she heard a crash and crying she hurried downstairs too see Seth he was punching things then sat down crying "I ... want ...daddy!" He wailed.

"Its ok Seth daddys just on vacation" Ruby said in a soothing voice.

Seth whimpered but stopped punching things everybody sighed in relief. "God damn it Mystic!" MapleZen shouted.

They looked in and saw the two girls argueing agian "You scared the crap out of that guy right when he was going too tell us were the base was!" MapleZen shouted.

"I did not!" Mystic shouted.

"God your such a brat!"

"Really miss spoiled princess!"

"Dark alley girl!"

"Dumb pink"

"Slut!"

"Bitch"

They were now attacking eachother till Ethan pulled them apart "Enough!"

"Ugh i hate you Mystic i just want my dad back!" MapleZen said and ran up to her room Brad followed.

Mystic glared then grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The horror and gore gets worse in this one but there is some romance too and adventure so ill shut up and you read it**

Tails woke up hearing cussing and struggling he looked over too see Shadow being dragged by the robots. Tails winced thinking of the horror but fell back asleep exhausted. Shadow was dragged to the torture room and strapped down to a table "Well hello shadow i wont do much too you since you were my grandfathers creation besides you hea much too quickly" Eggman said.

Shadow spit at him and Eggman frowned pressing a button causing a huge bolt of electricity to go through Shadow. The electricity broke his shoes and his stabilizer rings so he couldnt tell how much of his power he is using and wouldnt beable too go quickly at all. Shadow growled and a robot punched him hard in the gut breaking a few of his ribs. Shadow gritted his teeth in pain as the robot slashed a knife down his stomach and sides. Then he felt another horrible shock burning alot of fur off him then the robot picked him up. Shadow was too weak too struggle and carried him back too his cell throwing him in.

Shadow stood up taking off his now useless shoes "Damn it eggman!" Shadow shouted.

"Thats all you got i have my freaking legs broken and you just have your shoes and bracelets broken thats seriously messed up" Sonic said.

Shadow leaned agianst the wall usually he would kick Sonic for that but unfortunently he was already in bad enough shape plus he actully seemed to be getting worse so he just glared at the hedgehog. Sonic Knuckles and Shadow were the only ones awake Espio was meditating and Vector was snoring. Tails was asleep agianst the wall while Cosmo used him as a pillow. Cream and Charmy were asleep in eachothers arms the collars had made everyone else weaker they noticed that it took most of there energy just walking around there cells for a few hours made them exhausted.

"You think your daughter can contact you agian Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe but it took her alot of energy to do that" Knuckles said looking worried.

"I guess we`ll see" Knuckles said sitting down.

Sonic leaned his head back agianst a wall and fell asleep Shadow sat down and looked up at the cieling while Knuckles thought of how his daughter remembered her promise.

...

Twitch and Cleome were the firsts ones up that morning they were going to sneak out of the place. "Twitch how long till everyone wakes up?" Cleome asked.

"About an hour but lets hurry!" Twitch said putting some food in his backpack.

"Lets say goodbye too our baby siblings" Cleome said.

They hurried to the babies room and went to were there little siblings were sleeping " Bye Cinnamon bye Clover" Cleome said but both of his siblings were asleep.

"Bye Peach" Twitch said.

"Bye Bye twitch twitch" Peach said giggling.

They hurried downstairs and ran out the door and through the hallway then out the door. "Lets fly!" Cleome said.

They started too fly they werent that good at flying as there parents and it was windy so they were flying slowly. About an half an hour later they were out of the town and in the forest they sat down and rested exhausted. "Wow i never thought it would be this hard to fly outside" Cleome said panting.

"Yeah i cant wait till im older and i can fly better" Twitch said.

"We just have to make it to my kingdom" Cleome said eyes full of determination.

"Yeah im sure we`ll be there in a couple of hours" Cleome said not realizing that by car it took a few hours but since of how young they are they wont be there for a few days.

Maple woke up up next and went downstairs rubbing her eyes walking over too the babies rooms and saw that Peach was awake "Twitch Twitch bye bye" She kept singing.

"Huh?" Maple said picking her up.

"Twitch Twitch went bye bye" Peach said.

Mystics eyes widened and ran too Twitch`s and Cleomes room and saw both were gone "Damn it those two were two young to leave!" Mystic said.

She hurried to Stars and Cinnamons room knocking Stars was the one that opened the door. "Good morning Mystic" Stars said.

"Your brothers ran away" Mystic said.

Cinnamon woke up right away and ran over "They what?" She screeched.

"They left i dont know when or why" Mystic said.

"My brothers heading to the bee kingdom he wants to be there" Cinnamon said her eyes widening.

"If they make it there they`ll be safe Cinnamon" Stars said still looking worried.

"My brother can only fly for 2 hours straight and he cant do that in the wind!" Cinnamon said.

"Same with my brother" Stars said.

"Ugh we cant send people to work for them now we have 3 people missing" Mystic said sighing.

"Well what are we going to do?" Cinnamon asked.

"I dont know lets get everyone else up" Mystic said.

They all went to each of the rooms explaining whats happening they headed downstairs and started to watch tv till eggman showed up apperently he was going to show 2 torture methods Knuckles and Shadows. They turned off the tv quickly not wanting to see what has happening. "Ugh i offically hate this!" MapleZen shouted the others nodding in agreement.

"I cant believe those two kids ran out they wont survive on there own" Brad said crossing his arms.

"Well we cant worry about them now hopefully they`ll make it to the kingdom" Mystic said.

Stars and Cinnamon didnt say anything they just looked sad about what happened. Ruby stood up on the table and said "How are we going to find our parents?"

"We dont know Me Ethan and MapleZen will go out agian and see if we can find anything" Mystic said.

Everyone nodded and went there seperate ways around the house.

...

Cosmo was humming to herself when she felt a shock and fell too her knees she looked up too see Eggman grinning. "Guess whos turn it is" He said.

Cosmo clinged to Tails besides the electric shock "No please dont!" Cosmo begged.

Tails pulled Cosmo away from him and gave a small smile "Ill be alright sweetie just stay calm" Tails said.

Cosmo cried as the robots grabbed him and took him away Sonic clenched his fists his first reaction was trying to stand up but Knuckles and Shadows pulled him down. "Dont even try it Sonic you cant even last 2 seconds on your feet without falling over" Shadow said Knuckles nodding.

Sonic glared at the robots walking away he still thought of Tails as a younger brother. Tails got dragged into the room and Eggman grinned "Hello Tails you will be very helpfull too me soon but for now" Eggman snapped his fingers and the robots held Tails down while another one grabbed a mallet.

Tails struggled but it was no use he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and the mallet was brought down onto his tail snapping it like a twig. Tails screamed bloody murder from the pain and Eggman pressed a button shocking Tails severly causing a parts of his fur too burn. Then a robot threw Tails agianst a wall breaking one of his arms Tails stood up and tried to run but a robot got him and threw him agian. Tails forhead was now bleeding and blood was coming out of his mouth. Before he could even stand up he felt a stabbing pain in his side. It was a knife a robot had stabbed him and then raked it down his side. Tails kicked the knife out of the robots hand. Suddenly the robot stopped and picked him up. "Dont worry i wont kill you your too usefull" Eggman said.

"I wont ever help you eggman!" Tails shouted.

"You wont have a choice robot take him back to his cell" Eggman said and the robot carried him back to the cells and threw him into his cell locking the door afterwards then walked away.

Cosmo ran over to Tails "Oh my gosh Tails your tail!" Cosmo almost shrieked.

Tails nodded Cosmo took off her jacket and Tails shirt and started too work on his injuries Cream was clinging close too Charmy. The others watched Sonic looked ready to tear someones head off he still thought of Tails as alittle brother.

...

"You think you can do it Stars?" Cinnamon asked.

"Yes its easy" Stars said.

Infront of them was a broken tv covered in dust it looked impossible too fix. Stars stepped forward and started to work on the machine her hands quick and gracefull and she became completley focused in her work. When she finished the tv looked completley brand new "And heres the best part" Stars said.

She turned on the tv and it was connected to the satilite "Ok its offical Stars your a genius" Cinnamon said hugging her.

Stars smiled then looked at the screen "You remember what time Eggman appears?" She asked.

"Uh in about 10 minutes" Stars said.

Cinnamon nodded they wanted too see what happens to there parents and it was Stars turn. Stars walked over and locked the door not wanting the older kids to know what were doing. They sat down and waited till Eggmans face appeared "Today i shall be torturing Tails" Eggman said.

Cinnamon held Stars hand as a robot dragged Tails in holding him down to the table and smashed his Tail with a mallet. They watched the robots beat Tails up till Eggman grinned at the screen "King Charmy will be next unless the bee kingdom communicates with me" Eggman said.

Cinnamon eyes widened he wanted to talk to the bee kingdom but why? Stars and Cinnamon looked at eachother having the same expression on there face worried and confused. "I hope Cleomes ok" Cinnamon muttered.

...

Cleome and Twitch were walking through the forest tired they have eaten half of there food supplies and were exhausted. "I thought we would be there by now!" Twitch complained.

"Im sure were almost there" Cleome said.

Unfortunantley they were still several days away.

...

Sapphire opened her eyes and took a deep breath putting her hand on the Master Emerald. She opened her eyes and saw the prison agian her father looked at her and stood up "Sapphire listen you should stop doing that" Knuckles said.

"Why dad?" Sapphire said.

"Cause Eggman might see you and figure out that your at the Master Emerald" Knuckles said.

"Huh what a great idea Knuckles" Someone said and everyone saw Eggman.

"Oh shit" Sapphire said.

"Hmm thats yours and Rouges daughter shes very pretty cant wait till i capture her" Eggman said crossing his arms.

"Stay the hell away from her Eggman!" Knuckles said.

Eggman grinned and took out a walkie talkie "Robots find the master emerald and the girl bat thats with it" He said.

Sapphire glared at Eggman and dissapeered Shadows was holding Knuckles back "I wont let him hurt my daughter!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knucklehead you cant even get out of here how can you rescue her?" Sonic asked.

"Ill Ill Ill... i dont know" Knuckles said sitting down in defeat.

"Maybe she can find a way out" Tails said.

Knuckles sighed first his wife now his own child how could this day get any worse.

...

Rouge was sitting on a pure white bed in a pure white room it was pretty comfortable if it wasnt for the fact she wasnt able too leave. Food appeared on trays and she could watch tv but it only showed some weird calming shows. She had no clue were she was and didnt know why she was treated so nicely she kept worrying about her husband and her children and stress made her child inside her move so she knew it wasnt good so she mainly stayed calm.

Amy was in another room with the same situation though with her she couldnt make her hammer appear for some reason. She figured out it probrablly has somthing to do with her pregnancy but what could it be?

...

Sapphire had alittle of her fathers strength so she can lift the Master Emerald she went a secret way out of the room and started to go through the woods in Angel Island till she heard somthing. She turned around too see robots eggmans robots coming towards her she flew up in the air and screw kicked a hole through the robot. Another one tried to grab it but she ducked under it and punched it sending crashing into another robot and watched them explode just one left. This robot tried too send a shock collar at her but she just kicked it back causing it to go around the robots neck shocking him.

She picked up the master emerald agian and ran to the edge of the island before jumping off it with the master emerald and started to fly. She started to humm to herself as she flew over a town into a forest till her energy just suddenly ran out she started to fall towards the ground about to crash.

...

Cleome and Twitch were argueing on which way too go till they saw somthing shiny about to crash towards them. They flew up and saw Sapphire unconsious with the master emerald they grabbed Sapphire by the arms and watched the master emerald fall to the ground. It crashed but luckily it didnt break then they set Sapphire to the ground. Cleome sat on her stomach and started to shake her shoulders "Hey wake up" Cleome said.

Sapphire opened her eyes and saw Cleome screaming she shoved him off and stood up. Getting a better look she saw the weird bee kid and the green fox with the problem with his eye "What are you two doing here?" Sapphire said.

"Were trying to get to the bee kingdom!" Twitch said.

"and how did i end up in the ground?" Sapphire asked.

"You were falling so we flew up and caught you" Cleome said.

"Ok looks like im stuck with you twerps" Sapphire said in dissapointment.

"Were not twerps" They said in unison.

"Ugh ok so i know were the Bee kingdom is jump onto the master emerald." Sapphire said.

They both nodded and hopped on Sapphire picked it up and muttered somthing under her breath and suddenly felt stronger. She flew up and started too carry the master emerald with Cleome and Twitch on it to the Bee Kingdom.

Suddenly she flicked her bat ears and looked behind her too see flying robots "Oh crap!" She said.

Cleome and Twitch looked behind them wide eyed "Ok i cant fight them you two are going to have too try" Sapphire said.

They both nodded and flew towards the robots one of the robots tried to swat them out of the way but was kicked by both having it crash into the ground. Both Cleome and Twitch were holding there right foot in pain. Suddenly a robot grabbed Cleome "Hey let me go!" He shouted.

"Ill save you Cleo!" Twitch said and took out some weird plant from his pocket and set it on the robot suddenly it grew and surrounded the robot giving Cleome the chance to get free.

They noticed that was the last robot and flew back over to Sapphire and sat on the emerald as she flew "Huh not to bad for a couple of squirts" Sapphire said.

They nodded and watched as Sapphire flew too the be kingdom she landed to the ground when a few guards surrounded her weapons pointed. "Hey im on your side" Sapphire said.

The guards noticed Cleome and Twitch and stopped suddenly a servant pushed his way through and ran over to Cleome "Oh my your highness im so glad your ok!" He said hugging Cleome so tight he squeaked in pain.

"Oh my sorry" The servant said letting go of Cleome who gasped for a breath.

Sapphire was looking at the master emerald "Man were am i going to hide this thing there tracking it by the chaos power" She muttered.

"How about the safe it blocks out any energy that tries to come out of chaos emeralds maybe it will work on that" The servant said.

"Hmm really fine but anyone try too touch this and you lose your attenae" Sapphire said following the servant.

They arrived at the safe that was huge the servant opened it revealing tons of jewels and prizes "We used to have a chaos emerald but then dad hid it somewhere else" Cleome said.

"Huh ok" Sapphire said putting the Master Emerald in the safe.

The servant closed it putting a digit code in too lock it "Now lets get you into some much nicer clothes" He said pointing out the torn mess they were wearing.

They led Cleome and Twitch to a room since Cleome lived here and Twitch visited alot they already knew there sizes and stuff. They led Sapphire too a different room and the servant walked out and new female servants came in with measuring tape and other items "Now i hate too say this but your going to have to strip to your underwear" One of the female servants said.

"Why?" Sapphire said.

"So we can get the approprate sizes so the dress fits perfectly" another servant said.

Fine Sapphire said taking off the white dress and black tights so she was only in her underwear and held out her arms legs and wings. The servants swarmed allover her writing down measurements and other qualities and grabbed Sapphires clothes heading out of the room. Sapphire stood there "Umm hello?" She asked.

About 3 minutes later they came back with a new dress and put her in it it was yellow of course though it was a soft yellow that looked like honey. It went down too her knees with seethrough sleeves that went to the very beginning of her wrists. It felt like a dream and fitted her perfectly she stepped down into some yellow highheel s and a yellow headband "Hmm not bad you guys work fast" Sapphire said.

"Were worker bees we work very swiftly" One of the servants said.

"Explains why the palace was rebuilt so fast" Sapphire said but wish she hadnt all the servants had a sad look on there face.

"Umm were are the twer... i mean Cleome and his friend?" Sapphire asked.

"Right this way" The servant said leading Sapphire too a new room it was filled with toys video games and alot of priceless posessions Cleome and Twitch were chatting sitting on the bed. Cleome had a golden shirt with a black jacket and light gold pants on with black shoes. Twitch had on a black shirt with the same yellow pants as Cleome.

"Ok so now we need to communicate with our siblings" Sapphire said.

"But how?" Twitch asked.

"Easy first i need to hook somthing up to a tv" Sapphire said taking out some weird device.

"Ok!" Twitch said and Cleome pressed a button revealing a tv bigger than even Ethan.

Sapphire stared at them then shook her head and started too connect stuff together. "Ok now hold on" Sapphire said pressing a button.

...

Ethan was taking a nap when he heard a buzzing he took out the device "Aww man how do i work this thing agian?" Ethan said.

Stars had just come down the stairs looking nervous when she saw the device she ran over and snatched it from Ethan and hooked it up to the tv before he could act and suddenly Sapphire Cleome and Twitch appeared on the screen. "Everyone get down here!" Stars yelled.

Everyone came down and saw them "Cleome?" Cinnamon said.

"Hey Cinnamon we made it to the kingdom!" Cleome said

"Sapphire what the hell is wrong with you leaving like that?" Mystic said.

Sapphire glared at Mystic "Well im doing what my father did and im protecting the Master Emerald" She said.

Everyone sweat dropped realizing that was kind of obvious. "By the way i contacted dad" Sapphire said looking at Ethan Rex and Ruby.

"Really hows daddy?" Ruby asked.

"Well hes trapped in a cell and his hands are broken so not good though to be honest Sonics the worst never though i would see him weak" Sapphire said sadly.

MapleZen and Brad both gritted there teeth at the same time. Sapphire looked at Cleome "Go get us somthing to eat" She said.

"But i..." Cleome was about to protest then muttered under his breath flying out.

"Ok so Cinnamon Cream is hypervenalating and looking like she might lose her damn mind and i think it might get worse when its Charmys turn" Sapphire said and Cinnamons eyes widened tears running down her face.

"Wait how were you able to do that?" Rex asked.

"Used the Master Emerald" Sapphire said.

"Ok you need to teach me how to do that" Rex said.

"Wait were did you get the dress?" MapleZen said staring at the cute dress on Sapphire.

"The bee kingdom gave it too me" Sapphire said with a small smirk on her lips

Suddenly Cleome came in with a servant following him with 3 trays of snacks that looked incredibley delicous. Suddenly the servant saw the screen "Princess Cinnamon!" He shouted.

Cinnamon smiled "Hi"

"Why werent you with your brother?" The servant asked.

"Cause he ran away from were we were staying even though it was dangerous" Cinnamon said glaring at her brother.

The servant looked down at the two boys who both looked up innocently having crumbs on there faces from digging into the cookies. "Well hopefully we get your parents back by the end of the day" The servant said.

"What do you mean?" Cleome asked.

"Eggmans going to negotiate with us" The servant said.

"You cant do that!" Everyone except the servants shouted.

"We must" The servant said then they exited the room.

Cinnamon and Stars looked at Cleome and Twitch "When they try to do that make sure that they dont do anything to rash ok Cleome" Cinnamon said.

"Ok Cin" Cleome said.

"and Twitch remember too follow all the rules there" Stars said.

"And sis try not too steal anything" Ethan said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and turned off the screen "Ok so now we eat and then go to were there negotiating" She said.

They all nodded and digged into the food the servants made. When they finished they found the room were the bees make communcation and went in there. They watched as the servant turned on the computer screen and showed the face of eggman.

...

Charmy woke up feeling electricity spark through him he saw Cream clinging to him even though she was getting shocked too "I wont let them hurt you "Cream said.

Charmy saw the robots and pushed Cream away not wanting her to try to protect him cause she would just get hurt in the process. He felt the robot lift him up and gave Cream a small smile "Ill be ok sweetie" He said before the robot carried him away.

Cream fell too her knees tears running down her eyes. Cosmo and Tails tried to comfort her while Espio and Vector were trying to break out of the cage. Charmy was carried into the room but was suprised too see Eggman chatting with someone on the screen. Charmy was suprised too see his most loyal servant talking "Alright Eggman what do you want for King Charmy?" He asked.

"Well lets see how about the entire kingdom" Eggman said.

"What!" The servant shouted.

Eggman grinned and pointed towards Charmy who was struggling in the robots grip. The servant gasped and was shoved out of the way as the face of Cleome appeared on the screen. "Cleome what are you doing there?" Charmy demanded.

"Dad are you ok?" Cleome said ignoring his question.

"Weres you sister?" Charmy said not answering his question.

"Shes with the others me and Twitch came here" Cleome said then Eggman started to get annoyed.

"Hand over the kingdom or else your king will pay severly" Eggman said.

The servant was about too say yes when Charmy said "No by the order of your king you can not say anything and go to plan hive i repeat plan hive" Charmy said and the servant and all the other bees including Cleome gasped.

Eggman gritted his teeth"Thats it!" He shouted and pointed at the robot too put Charmy on the table.

The robot did putting Charmy face down on the table and claps went over his arms and legs. "Since you wont comply ill have too punish your king for it" Eggman said.

He took off Charmys jacket revealing his shirt with his wings poking out and took out a knife and slashed one of his wings repeatedly till it was just a mess and did the same with the other the hole time Charmy screamed in rage in pain. By the time he was done Charmys wings were in shreds and his back was completley bloody. All the bees gasped. "Daddy!" Cleome gasped but then the servants pulled him and his friends out of the room.

Eggman turned off the screen and snapped his fingers the robot sliced a knife across charmys face varily missing his eye and Charmy gritted his teeth. Then the robot snapped his arm and leg and picked him up like a rag doll. As he was carried out Charmy grabbed his jacket and akwardly put it on it hurt 10 times worse and he felt the shame of having his wings torn apart it was a great shame to the bees. If a bee cant fly its never good if a bee does happen to rip his wings he was put in an emergency room for a month untill they could fix his wings but Charmy knew his werent repairable. He saw shreds of it on the floor and what was left on his back wasnt pretty.

The robot threw him into the room and he crashed into the wall almost shouting from the pain. Cream ran over seeing his arm and leg broken and started to gasp holding him close "They hurt you... No they couldnt hurt you" Cream muttered to herself she wasnt making sence she was going into shock.

Charmy used the arm that wasnt broken and slapped her across the face. Cream snapped out of it then started to use her own jacket too make a sort of cast for his arm and leg. When she finished she ordered Charmy to stay there and walks over to Tails and Cosmo calming down slightly. "Dont feel bad Cream at least the injuries werent worse" Tails said.

Cream nodded then looked too see the robots bringing trays setting them down in each cell. Each contained a glass of water for everyone and a loaf of bread. Espio and Vectors cage Espio cut a fourth off with his kunai and gave the rest too Vector while eating his. Knuckles ripped the bread into three chunks and gave Sonic and Shadow 2 out of the three. Tails and Cosmo cut the bread in fourths everyone taking a piece they all started too eat the bread it was stale and hard but it was the most food they have been given in days. Next they each took the water and guzzled it down.

Charmy yawned leaning his head back agianst the wall carefull about his back and fell asleep forgetting too tell Cream what was happening at the hive.

...

The whole hive was a mess after they were shoved out of the room Cleome Twitch and Sapphire were led to the basement in the castle. "Whats going on?" Sapphire asked.

"Code Hive is an evacuation sequence we hide in a secret area underground untill the King says too come up..." She said stopping at the last part.

Cleome just stood there untill one of the servants lifted him up his eyes were wide and blank and he didnt say anything. "Whats wrong with him?"

"Well he`s in shock and i dont blame him not having wings or not being able too use them would drive any bee crazy cutting up a bees wings are a death sentence here. Bees that wings are cut up usually dont feel that appreciated noone wants that life and now his father has that life" The servant said sadly.

"Oh wow" Sapphire said shocked.

"Yes even though your fathers king people wont look at him the same way anymore" the servant said.

Suddenly they were down in a tunnel they were led through many passageways till they were at an underground kingdom it was beautifull all the buildings were made of plants and flowers. The servant led them too the biggest building. "Now stay here all three of you i have too go help" The servant said.

They sat down and Twitch was trying too get Cleome too calm down.

...

Charmy woke up when Cream shook him awake her eyes were wide "Theres blood allover your back" She said.

"Its nothing i just have a cut on my lower back" Charmy lied

"Well let me see it so it doesnt get infected and so you dont bleed to death" Cream said trying too pull his jacket off.

"No its fine really" Charmy said keeping his jacket on.

The others werent really listening they thought Cream was over reacting. Charmy could only use one hand so he wasnt winning the fight finally Cream got his jacket off and screamed. She saw the shredded mess of what used to be his wings. She just sat down and curled into a ball everyone saw this and looked at Charmy whos eyes were wide looking at Cream Cosmo and Tails walked over and gasped too. "Your wings!" Tails said.

"Oh my there horrible" Cosmo said.

Everyone else looked over too see what the heck they were talking about. "Wait what happened to his wings?" Espio called from the jail over.

Charmy tried too get them to shut up but Cosmo said "There in shreds!"

Charmy facepalmed as everyone started to talk "He sliced up Charmys wings?" Vector said obviously getting pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with eggman he used to be evil but now hes just plain cold blooded" Sonic said.

"Its not as bad as there saying it is" Charmy said.

"Yeah its much worse" Tails said

If it wasnt for the fact Charmy couldnt stand he would be strangling Tails and Cosmo. Cosmo took out a piece of cloth and tried to get some off the blood off the Charmy let out a shout of pain and she stopped. Charmy looked at Cream who had her arms around her legs rocking back and forth he tried too move towards her but winced when he tried. Then he thought of somthing "Cream Cleome Cinnamon Charollate and Clover are safe" Charmy said.

Cream didnt look up but she stopped rocking back and forth. "The kingdoms going to be safe too" Charmy said trying to soothe her.

Cream looked at Charmy still obviously in shock but seems more calm Charmy grinned "We`ll be fine trust me" He said.

Cream moved close to him putting her head agianst his chest and started to cry. Charmy put his hand through her hair trying to calm her down to no prevail. Everyone watched the expressions either sad or pissed off.

...

MapleZen was outside watching the night when she heard someone next to her she looked up too see Ethan. "Hey enjoying yourself?" Ethan asked.

"What do you think?" She asked still annoyed.

"Hey we`ll find them" Ethan said wrapping an arm around her.

She looked up at him and for the first time he noticed the tears that were rimming her eyes. "But how? We cant find the base Eggmans tortured all of our parents and he said theres another phase of his plan!" MapleZen yelled.

Ethan grinned "Like my dad told me stubborness is a gift as long as you have it you dont lose hope" Ethan said.

MapleZen looked up at him "You realize your dads an idiot right?" MapleZen asked.

"And yours is cocky?" Ethan asked.

They both stared at eachother before laughing hard MapleZen whiped a tear away. "You know what Ethan?"

"What mape?"

"I shouldnt cry over my dad i remember when i was little" MapleZen said starting too tell him the story of what happened.

**MapleZen 4 years old**

MapleZen stood there crying her mom was in the hospital she had succesfully given birth but there was a problem. The doctors noticed some serious injuries in both the mother and the baby they didnt know for sure if either was going too make it. She was in the forest in her backyard she wanted her mom too be ok she wanted to meet her baby brother. Cream was with her mother in the hospital and her father was in work Mrs. Linda her babysitter was a women 100 years old. She thought that a pink pillow on the couch was MapleZen.

She was wearing black pants and a blue shirt her normally down hair was up in a ponytail. She kept walking through the forest crying saying "I want my mommy!"

Finally she tripped over a log and was on her knees crying. Suddenly she felt a breeze and looked up too see her father. He wasnt mad or sad he just looked understanding he helped her up and said "Came home were hiring a new babysitter" Sonic said.

MapleZen didnt say anything Sonic kneeled down and gently cupped her face in his hands so she would look at her. "Listen princess its ok to cry but you shouldnt be crying for your mom you should be hoping you should be saying to yourself you know they`ll make it you just cant give up hope sweetie" Sonic said.

"But its so hard daddy" She said tears still running down her eyes.

"I know but never give up hope got it now come on lets get you home" Sonic said lifting her up and zooming off.

As they zoomed through the forest MapleZen closed her eyes and said "My mother and baby brother will get better" She kept repeating that as she went upstairs into her room.

Finally her father knocked on her door and she opened it and looked up at her father he had a huge grin on his face. "Your mother and baby brother are ok there going to be fine lets go meet them" Sonic said lifting her up zooming off to the hospital.

When MapleZen was set down she was in a hospital room and saw her mother she was holding a new blue baby hedgehog though he had some purple markings on his arms besides that he just looked like Sonic. He looked at MapleZen and she swore he smiled at her. She walked over "Whats his name?"

"Well since i got too name you last time and your father says im terrible at picking names" Amy said glaring at Sonic. "Your father gets to decide" Amy said.

"Hmm lets give him a normal name how bout Brad?" Sonic said.

"Yeah Brad!" MapleZen echoed.

Amy sighed but smiled "Brad it is!"

**Back too now**

"So ill never give up hope!" MapleZen said.

"Huh so Brad was sick when he was born?" Ethan asked."

"Yeah im not suppose too tell anybody that story it makes Brad feel weak" MapleZen said.

"Huh ok " Ethan said.

"Yep though he`s still a little brat" MapleZen said.

Ethan grinned "If i do somthing would you slap me?" He asked.

"Depending on what somthing is" MapleZen said.

Ethan lifted MapleZen up into his arms and kissed her she kissed him back compationently forgetting for a moment that there parents were in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok for my very happy reviewer SonAmyFreak94 im putting two more chapters!**

Espio woke up too see Vector on the ground the electricity from the collar was shocking him badly. Espio stood up and got his kunai out too attack the robot but they grabbed him snatching the kunai from him. Vector tried too tackle the robot but it shoved him back closing the cage. Charmy glared up at the robot as it walked away Espio still struggling. Eggman watched the robot carry Espio in Espio glared at Eggman. Eggman grinned "Hello Espio"

Espio stayed silent so Eggman continued too talk "I heard ninjas have a way too ignore pain so lets see how that goes" Eggman said.

Espio remained silent as he was about to be put on the table then the last second he turned invisable and kicked the robots hand off. He threw a ninja star hitting the wall and it exploded he was about too run down to the cells when he felt somthing spatter his back... paint. Next thing he knew he was pinned agianst a wall Eggman looked really mad. "Nice try Espio" He said.

The robot held Espio down onto a table till metal clamps came around his arms and legs. Eggman took out a scalpel and sliced it across Espios chest then his arms and legs. Espio had his eyes closed obviously ignoring the pain. Eggman kept slashing and stopped when Espio opened his eyes when he noticed that he was getting even weaker then possible he was running out of blood. The robot picked Espio up who looked ready too pass out and carried him out of the room. He threw Epsio into the cell but instead of leaving 6 robots came in grabbing Vector who was struggling in there grip. When they dragged him out everyone looked at Espio who was still losing alot of blood "Espio use your shirt or somthing to wrap up your wounds!" Shadow shouted.

Espio nodded and tore his shirt to useable strips and wrapped them around his wounds. Vector was dragged in the room when he suddenly felt injected into his arm he felt 10 times more weak now and the robots were the only thing that kept him from collapsing on the ground. He looked at Eggman and snarled the doctor just grinned and said "Hello detective Vector" Eggman said.

"Eggman!" Vector snarled but was still incredibley weak.

"That substance i injected in your arm will keep you weak now i know what the weakest part of you is " Eggman said.

Vector snarled but suddenly felt a robots hand on his long mouth. "You see you breath fire out of your mouth and can crush things with it so what im going too do is make sure our unable to do either" Eggman said.

Vector struggled more but felt an increasing pain on his mouth till his jaw was broken. He wanted too scream in pain but couldnt cause that would just make it worse. He felt himself being dragged and he blacked out from the pain. The robots dragged him to his cell and threw him in Espio ran over to Vector and saw his jaw was really crooked and muttered "They broke his jaw"

He quickly used the bandages that were wrapped around his arms and set the jaw straight and wrapped the bandages around it hopefully Vector has the sence not too open his mouth when he wakes up. Eggman walked in "Now phase two of my plan which includes taking over the world!" Eggman shouted.

"Yeah right Egghead like you could" Sonic said.

Eggman glared at Sonic "You aren`t exactlly in a good position to argue with me hedgehog!" He shouted then continued.

"Say goodbye too your loved ones" Eggman saisd grinning walking out too get somthing prepared.

Cream clinged to Charmy wondering what was going too happen. Cosmo and Tails looked at eachother compationantley Sonic and Knuckles looked mad and depressed since they still had no idea were there wifes were. Espio and Charmy looked at eachother nodding then suddenly robots came. They opened Sonic Knuckles and Shadows cell first grabbing Sonic first easily since he couldnt really fight back with his broken legs. Then the struggling Shadow and Knuckles they opened Vectors and Espios cage. Espio was hard too get cause he turned invisible but forgot about the paint on his back till the robots grabbed him. It took two robots too carry the heavy Vector. Finally they opened Tail Cosmo Charmy and Creams cage Tails and Cosmo struggled but found it no use Cream clung too Charmy tightly and screamed "No please no!" When the robots seperated them.

Suddenly the robots injected each of them with somthing causing them too fall asleep. The robots then flew off too different areas of the world were Eggman has different hidden bases.

...

Clover and Charollette was screaming there lungs off crying hard Cinnamon couldnt calm them down and Peach and Rex were covering there ears trying too block there ears from crying. Mystic came in from the crying still wearing her pajamas "Why are they crying?" She asked.

"They miss mom and dad" Cinnamon said.

Mystics red eyes softened and picked up Charollete rocking her gently trying to calm her down. Brad and Rex were heading downstairs both were coughing badly. They went too the living room and watched tv. Ruby came downstairs and heard her brother and Brad coughing she looked up at them "Are woo sick?" She asked.

"No Ruby go away!" Rex said.

Ruby gave him an evil look and ran upstairs Brad started too cough agian hard. "He`s what?" Brad heard his sisters voice and cused under his breath.

MapleZen ran down stairs with Ethan following she ran over too Brad and felt both his and Rex`s forhead. "Oh my god there freaking hot" MapleZen said.

"I guess we have too sneak out too the stores" Ethan said.

"You think?" MapleZen asked.

Ethan rolled his eyes but grinned and MapleZens sarcasm she zoomed into the kitchen and grabbed 2 pieces of cloth putting ice in them and rushed back over gently pushing Rex and Brad down to there backs putting icepacks on each of there heads. She ran upstairs almost into Mystic who was able too get Charollete to calm down "Woah whats the rush?" Mystic asked.

"Rex and Brads sick dont have time too do a huge disguise so getting a huge hoodie" MapleZen said.

"Ok ill be in charge while you and Ethan are gone" Mystic said.

MapleZen nodded and zoomed passed her she was only half of Sonics speed but that will still pretty fast. Then she ran downstairs in a huge hoodie that went down too her thighs and had the hood on so people couldnt see her eyes. She pulled Ethan outside and they started to head too town too get some medicene. Mystic went downstairs and looked at Brad and Ethan they were both very pale there forheads wet with sweat. She felt there necks and they were hot they both were also coughing really badly. Mystic sighed and shouted "Everyone is required too stay upstairs for the rest of the day!" She shouted.

Stars who had just woken up came to the first step and looked at Mystic "Why?" She asked calmly.

"Two kids are sick and we dont need anyone else sick" Mystic said simply.

Stars nodded and went backupstairs Mystic opened the door too look outside wondering how long they were going to take.

...

Mystic was pulling Ethan along but then they saw somthing and skidded to a stop what they saw made them gasp.

...

The robots have all done similar things they put each of them in a tube and closed it locking it. Then smoke appeared in the tube so they would remain asleep. The only one awake was Tails he was strapped to a chair and was now wide awake "Eggman what are you going to do to me and weres my wife?" Tails asked

Eggman grinned "Oh you`ll be like her soon but first im getting all the information i need" He said."

"Ill never tell you anything eggman!" Tails shouted.

"You wont have too" Eggman said.

Suddenly a weird hat lowered onto Tails head he struggled too take it off but his hands were tied down. Suddenly he heard a buzzing of electricity and Eggman was looking on a computer screen he typed somthing in and Tails shouted in pain as he felt the electricity go through him. Eggman kept typing other things each one had Tails shout in pain. When Eggman finished he pressed a button and the helmet lifted off his head. Tails gasped in pain "Thank you now i have all the information about getting into secret bases and how too build incredible robots" Eggman said grinning.

"You bastard!" Tails shouted.

Eggman grinned and injected Tails with somthing causing him too fall asleep then a robot lifted Tails up and put him in a machine the fog substance going around Tails too keep him asleep. Then Eggman pressed a button to activate all the machines every machine from every part of the world started to glow. He grinned as gave demands "Take about 10 robots from each sector and put them in station square then have the robots take over the area there in very soon the entire world will be at my mercy!" Eggman said laughing.

...

MapleZen and Ethan were staring at 90 robots taking over station square people were screaming and running into there houses anyone that tried too fight back got severly injured. Mystic gasped and saw the store she needed medicene from was destroyed. "Eggman this is what he was planning!" MapleZen shouted.

A green robot turned around and MapleZen cursed under her breath and a giant screwdriver appeared in her hand. She ran at the robot but it blew a wave of fire at her she jumped out of the way getting her side burnt. She cussed under her breath and ran at the robot agian this time prepared for the fire breath. But she wasn`t prepared for the invisable robot that punched her hard in the side crashing her agianst a wall. She looked at the robot it turned visable and was a shade of purple. Ethan ran over to her "There are way too many too fight we need to get out of here!" He said.

MapleZen nodded and stood up both her and Ethan ran MapleZen holding Ethans hand so she pretty much was dragging him. She ran into the forest losing the robots before slowly sneaking back too the base. When they came in Mystic was replacing the icepacks on the boys heads when she looked up and saw them "What happened?" She asked.

"Eggman sent about 90 robots into the city i couldnt get the medicene they were too hard too fight" MapleZen said sitting down in defeat.

Brad sat up "Robots i can" Cough "Take them" He said his voice rough.

"Yeah me too and i can take on more than you" Rex said too Brad.

"You two save your energy your in no condition to fight anything" Mystic said.

Brad and Rex both moaned but didnt try too argue instead they continued to watch tv. MapleZen felt both there forheads besides the ice they were still getting hotter. She went upstairs Cinnamon and Stars were playing games with the babies. Ruby was playing with her doll singing to herself. MapleZen went too her room and changed her shirt before going over too Ruby taking her hand and lead her to the nursery. "K guys new rules" MapleZen said.

"What new rules?" Cinnamon asked.

"No going outside without mine Ethan or Mystics permisson" MapleZen said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Cause it has gotten 40 times more dangerous" MapleZen said quietly.

They all looked up at her wide eyed "Stay up here we`ll bring you dinner" MapleZen said heading downstairs.

Mystic was walking by bringing soup too Brad and Rex so MapleZen started too cook dinner.

...

Sapphire and Twitch were looking around they were planning to sneak back they knew the kingdom was safe now plus noone would beable to find it. Sapphire wanted to get the master emerald back. They all snuck out of the plant house pulling Cleome along who was in a state of shock and moved from shadow too shadow making sure noone could find them. When they made it out they headed too the vault Sapphire easily got in it and looked at the Master Emerald "Now how am i going to move this thing?" She wondered.

Suddenly the master emerald shrunk in size till it was a size off a chaos emerald she smirked picking it up and hid it in her bra. Twitch stared at her for a moment before shaking head "Now we need to get back" He said.

"But how?" Sapphire asked knowing it would be a long flight back.

"Well Cleome can teleport through flowers" Twitch said.

She glared down at Twitch "How come we didnt know that before?" She asked.

"It didnt come too me till now" He said.

Sapphire sweatdropped then kneeled down grabbing Cleome by the shoulders forcing him too look up at her. "Cleome" She said gently "We need you to get us back ok i know its hard but its very important got it?" She asked.

Cleome blinked twice shaking his head up and down then walked over to the nearest flower and touched it causing it to glow then dissapeered into it. Both Sapphire and Twitch did the same and they appeared out of a flower infront of the house. Sapphire knocked on the door noone answered she rolled her eyes and kicked the door down. Mystic ran forward about too attack the intruder when she saw Sapphire Cleome and Twitch. "How the hell did you guys get back?" Mystic asked.

"Cleome can teleport through flowers" Twitch said.

"Ok get upstairs except for you Sapphire" Mystic said.

The boys nodded and hurried upstairs Cinnamon and Stars who were just heading to there room after getting the babies too sleep saw them. "Cleome!" Cinnamon said.

Cleome who was looking completley blank before looked at Cinnamon and ran over to her crying. Stars hugged Twitch who tried too wiggle from her grasp. Cleome said through gasps of breath "Mom and Dad... Dads wings are torn apart!" He wailed.

Cinnamon heard this and looked at her brother "What?" She screeched.

Twitch answered sadly "Dr Eggman sliced your dads wings too shreds" He said.

Cinnamon was in a state of shock like Cleome was earlier but it only lasted for 5 minutes before she hugged the crying Cleome whispering "Its ok your safe now" She said leading her brother too her room.

Stars followed downstairs Mystic showed Sapphire Rex and Brad they both were paler and alot worse Brad was asleep while Rex looked up at Sapphire eyes slightly glazed. "Your back" He said in a raspy voice.

"Rex what the hell im gone for a few days and your sick?" Sapphire said obviously worried.

Rex coughed "Were did you have to go thats so important?" He asked weakly.

Sapphire took the master emerald in mini form out and showed it to her brother Rex`s eyes widened and sat up grabbing it feeling its power. "Wow i cant believe i forgot about this" Rex said.

Sapphire snatched it back putting it away "I need to find a better place too put it" She said.

Mystic looked at the master emerald feeling its energy and said "Try the closet in your room" She suggested.

Sapphire nodding patting Rex`s head noticing how incredibley hot it was and hurried upstairs Ruby and Ethan saw her and ran over Ruby hugged her leg "Sapphire your back!" She said.

Ethan ruffled Sapphires hair which caused her to glare at him "Im gone for a couple of days and Rex is sick great job being the oldest" Sapphire said heading to her room and putting the master emerald in the closet.

Then she headed out of her room she was still wearing the dress she had gotten from the hive. She headed back downstairs and saw Mystic and MapleZen she walked over "Ok why does she have a burn on her side?" Sapphire asked pointing at MapleZens arm.

"Eggman created new robots though whats weird is the different colors they have the different powers they have a dark green one and purple one attacked me the dark green one breathed fire while the purple one turned invisable" MapleZen said.

Sapphire looked at them like they were idiots "So dark green the color of the fire breathing crocodile and purple the color of the chamelon that can turn invisable?" She asked.

They both facepalmed realizing that they didnt realize that sooner. Sapphire looked at them both noticing the looks and smiled "And they say i have no brains" She muttered.

"Ok so besides the obvious that we failed to realize we need to get medicene for Brad and Rex... wait cant you use the master emerald to heal?" She asked.

Sapphire sighed shaking her head "I can get the Master Emerald to do certain things but im not the full guardian yet so i cant do anything like healing or stuff like that." Sapphire said.

Mystic and MapleZen both groaned in dissapointment suddenly Sapphire smirked. "How about you leave it to a theif to get your medicene back?" Sapphire asked.

"Hell no you just got back" Mystic said.

"But you said you needed that medicene and im not going to let my little brother get more sick!" Sapphire said.

MapleZen who wasnt saying anything said "How about you bring Ethan with you?" She asked.

"He`ll slow me down besides he never payed attention" Sapphire said arms crossed.

Mystic and Sapphire was glaring at eachother arms crossed till Cinnamon ran downstairs "Peach has a cough with a fever" She said.

Mystic gave Sapphire a warning look before walking upstairs. MapleZen followed giving a small smirk she went too her room and changed into a black mini skirt a black tube top and black boots. She has a black ski mask on her face now and she hurried downstairs and saw that Rex was awake she looked at him saying "Dont tell the others you saw me leave ok?" She asked.

Rex nodded and she noticed he was getting even more paler she ran outside and leaped into the air flying towards the town. Upstairs Mystic felt Peach`s head she had a fever and was definantley paler she picked her up. "Ok everybody go wash your hands" She said carrying Peach downstairs.

She was muttering wondering on how the heck a plant gets sick setting Peach down on a bed. She whimped coughing slightly Mystic sighed then looked around "Oh crap she did it!" Mystic cursed and shouted "Ethan!" She shouted.

Ethan came downstairs with MapleZen "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Your sister ran off agian trying too get medicene think you can catch her?" Mystic asked.

"Sapphire no way especially if she`s flying but dont worry she`s never been caught in her life" Ethan said.

"Well theres a first time for everything" Mystic said.

Twitch and Stars came running downstairs too see there sister when MapleZen grabbed them both by the scruff of there shirts "Dont think so we cant have anyone else getting sick" Mystic said.

They both started to complain but Mystic gave them the evil eye and they ran upstairs afraid. Ethan couldnt help but to stare at her before MapleZen said "Ok if your done scaring children who can be as sneaky as Sapphire?"

"Uhh Rex but he`s sick" Ethan said.

MapleZen sighed "She`ll have to do fine" She muttered.

Suddenly they heard Brad cough and moan "Im so cold" He muttered.

MapleZen walked over too soothe his brother while Maple looked out the door too see a robot passing by and quickly closed it.

...

Sapphire hid behind a building and saw that the pharmacy was destroyed so she would have too go to a hospital but that was in the middle of town. Sighing she climbed up the building and flew from one too another till she saw robots starting to fly up so she leaped back to the ground. She started to run from shadow too shadow and was halfway too the hospital when she was kicked too the wall. Her eyes blurred and looked up too see a blue robot in other words Sonic speed. She stood up and tried too run when the robot kicked her hard she crashed into another wall but tried too stop by holding out her arm behind her which caused it too snap. Groaning in pain she stood up her forhead was bleeding and her arm was broken and had many bruises on her. She started too fly up when 9 robots flew infront of her. She flew at one of them and used a screw kick. The robot which was orange and using chopters on his back fell to the ground with a huge hole in it. Another orange robot came over to it and started to repair it.

Sapphire tried to spin kick another one when she felt something thrown at her. She looked at herself and saw seeds on her wings but why would there be... Suddenlyvines came out of the seeds and wrapped around her shocking her she fell to the ground being electrocuted. She fell to the ground and was caught she looked and saw she was caught by a red robot so in other words she couldnt escape from its grasp. She felt herself being carried and was still being shocked so she was trying too stop being shocked. When she actully looked too see were she was being taken she saw she was being brought to a varily built base. She was carried inside and to a screen she looked up feeling dizzy now cause of the blood loss and being electrocuted. She looked up and saw a face appear on the screen and she narrowed her eyes and said "What the hell do you want egghead?"

"Hmm you and the rest of the heroes children to surrender and become my minions" Eggman said.

"Go to hell!" Sapphire shouted.

"Robot throw her agianst a wall" Eggman said.

The robot did and Sapphire spit out some blood and felt the wound on her head get bigger. She stood up and the robot picked her up agian "Your lucky im at the base with your father so you can have a little chat before the robot takes you to the main base" Eggman said.

Sapphire bared her bat fangs at Eggman as he ordered robots too do things. Suddenly the camera turned to a tube she wondered what was in it till Eggman turned off the sleeping smoke. Sapphire shouted "Dad!"

Knuckles opened his eyes slowly then looked around noticing were he was and growled "Eggman were am i... Sapphire what the hell happened to you?" Knuckles shouted.

"Dad..." Sapphire said.

Knuckles tried to break out of it but his fists were broken pretty badly. Eggman laughed and Knuckles snarled but looked at Sapphire "Try too escape sweetie remember stubborness is a gift it helps you so you never give up and watch after your brothers and little sister" Knuckles said.

Eggman laughed "Aww isnt that sweet" He pressed one button that shocked Knuckles badly then another that had the sleeping smoke come in and knock Knuckles out.

Sapphire was angered by this and suddenly had a red aura around her she kicked the robot off her and said "Ill murder you eggman!"

"Robots from that base get her!" Eggman shouted.

The robots started too attack her but Sapphire became stronger and started too kick and punch people with her good hand. When there were 10 infront of her she screamed which caused a high pitched sound which threw them back. She flew out of the base but was losing her energy quickly she made it too the house quickly and ran inside. She gasped "Eggman using..." She collapsed from blood loss.

MapleZen who was there hurried over and wrapped a cloth around her head too slow down the bleeding. Then she heard somthing and looked out the door too see robots flying towards them. Mystic cussed under her breath and shouted "Mystic get your damn emerald and round everyone up!"

Mystic came downstairs "And why the hell..." She saw Sapphire on the floor and saw outside the robots were almost here.

MapleZen lifted up Sapphire thanking god that she was so light and Mystic helped Rex and Brad upstairs. "Everyone get into the hallway now!" Mystic shouted.

They all hurried down almost all of them were in pajamas. Stars and Cinnamon were carrying Clover and Charollate while Peach and Seth walked over to them. "Ok this is going too wipe me out so maybe we could go one at a..." The robots crashed in downstairs.

"Now!" MapleZen grabbing onto the emerald.

Both of the girls concetrated but didnt realize the huge mistake that was and shouted "Chaos control!"

They all dissapeered and the robots appeared up there "Oh no DR. Eggman wont be happy" One said

...

**MapleZen Mystic Sapphire Brad and Rex appeared in a desert.**

**Cleome Charolette Clover Seth and Peach appeared in a mountainy area.**

**Ethan Ruby and Stars appeared in a forest. **

**Twitch and Cinnamon appeared near an ocean.**

**All of them are on an island with 4 different types of areas with some sand around the edges at the ocean.**

**MapleZen Mystic Sapphire Brad and Rex .**

**There all on the same giant island that Eggman has no clue about.**

MapleZen woke up and looked over too see Sapphires head was bleeding agian and that it was really hot! She took off her jacket and her short sleeved shirt to reveal her tanktop and used the jacket sleeves too wrap around Sapphires head. Then she looked at Brad and Rex and shook Mystic awake "Mystic wake up" MapleZen said.

Mystic woke up and looked around seeing the desert "What the hell" She looked around seeing Sapphire Brad and Rex.

"Weres everyone else?" She demanded.

"I dont know" MapleZen said.

"Ok so we have too drag Sapphires unconsious butt along with two sick kids this is just great!" Mystic shouted.

Suddenly Brad woke up and coughed so hard he threw up slighty "Hey try to avoid that" MapleZen said.

"Ok Brad your going too have too walk for awhile ok?" MapleZen asked.

Brad nodded voice hurting too much to talk MapleZen struggled but was able to pick up Sapphire. Mystic did the same too Rex and they walked in a slightly fast pace heading who knows were.

**Cleome Charollete Clover Seth and Peach in the mountains.**

Clover was the first one too wake up and shook his twin saying "Wak wup wak wup" Charollete woke up and looked around.

"Wewre wee?" She asked.

"Wi dwont know wet expwore" Clover said.

"Wut bwout brwover?" She asked.

"We cwum bwack bwefore he wuk wup" Clover said.

Charollete nodded and they flew off too the mountains. Cleome woke up and saw Seth and Peach he shook them awake "Guys wake up!" He said.

Seth and Peach woke up and looked around "Were are we?" Peach asked.

"I dont know but we need to find the others!" Cleome said.

Rex and Peach nodded and Cleome started too fly off with Rex and Peach following they were going the opposite direction from were Clover and Charollete was heading.

**Ruby Ethan and Stars.**

Ruby woke up first and looked around seeing a wolf she started to cry. The wolf was about too leap on her when Stars woke up and leaped moving Ruby out of the way as the wolf tried to leap on them. Ethan who just barily woke up ran at the wolf sending him flying and helped them up "Are you two ok?"

They both nodded "Damn we got seperated we better find the others" He said.

Stars nodded and Ruby said "Ok"

Ethan picked Ruby up putting her on his shoulders and they all started to walk through the forest not sure were they are heading.

**Twitch and Cinnamon.**

Twitch woke up when water lapped over his body and we woke up on a beach when he turned around there was a forest behind him. He looked over seeing Cinnamon he shook her awake and she sat up and looked around "Were are we?" She asked.

"I-I-I dont know!" Twitch said looking to be on the edge of tears.

"Aww its ok Twitch come on lets see if we can find the others" Cinnamon said.

Twitch nodded and Cinnamon said "Lets stay at the beach" She said.

Twitch nodded agian and Cinnamon flew up Twitch following.


	5. Chapter 5

**MapleZen Sapphire Mystic Brad and Rex Location:Desert**

MapleZen was getting exhausted even though Sapphire was light it was really hot and she had no water. Brad was now on Mystics shoulder and Rex was flying slowly coughing every few seconds looking paler and his tempature was really bad they needed to find some shade or somthing fast for Brad and Rex. Suddenly Sapphire moved in her arms and opened her eyes looking up at MapleZen "Huh why the hell is it so hot" She said.

MapleZen set her down on her feet and finally noticed her arm "What happened to your arm?" She asked.

"The stupid robot broke it" She muttered.

Mystic grabbed MapleZens jacket that she had over her shoulder and grabbed Sapphires arm and made a cast on her causing her too scream. Rex coughed eyes glazed and looked at Sapphire. "Oh god Rex your alot worse" She said.

"Im fine" He muttered.

Sapphire walked over and used one hand too help him onto her back which wasnt that good for the state she was in she was pretty damaged from the electricity that shocked her but she started too walk forward the others had followed. "Ugh bad day too be wearing all black" She muttered.

"At least its a tube top and a skirt" Mystic said.

Suddenly Sapphire looked forward and saw somthing "Water!" She shouted and started to run forward.

Mystic and MapleZen followed but when they arrived she fell on her knees "Its just a mirage!" She cried out.

Rex suddenly passed out but Sapphire used her one hand too keep him on her back and kept walking forward. Mystic walked behind her with MapleZen following "This heat cant be good for them" Mystic muttered.

As they continued too walk forward they saw a cactus Mystic walked forward and sliced it with her knife carefull too avoid the needles picking it up and taking a sip of the liquid inside then walking over. She poured it into Brads mouth causing him too open his eyes and gulped it down. She walked over to Rex doing the same thing but he didnt wake up. Sapphire had the next drink then MapleZen and finally Mystic. After that they continued too walk through the desert definantley feeling alot more hopefull then they had felt before.

**Clover and Charollette Location: South side of mountains**

Clover and Charollete were exploring caves when Clover saw somthing "Dwoggy!" He said seeing a bear flying over to it.

The bear looked at the young Callow (Another word for baby bee thank you KnucklesChaotixFan!). She saw the young rabbit walking forward and picked them both up by the scruff of there clothes and set them on her back. Then she walked out and walked through the mountains with two giggling young children on her back wanting too find whoever there parents or what not is.

**Cleome Seth and Peach Location: North side of mountains**

Cleome sat down tired Seth and Peach did too they were sitting on a ledge of one of the mountains. Seth tried too look tough like his father did but he wasnt doing that good of a job. Peach looked at Cleome "Im hungry can we have somthing to eat?" She asked.

Cleome looked at her "Theres nothing to eat" He said.

"Bwut iwm hungwy!" Seth whined.

"Theres nothing too eat you brats!" Cleome shouted.

Both Seth and Peach started to cry and thats when Cleome started to cry too they didnt stop till they heard somthing. They looked up too see rocks about too fall on them Cleome pushed Peach and Seth off causing them to fly but before he could a large rock hit him on the head causing the helmet too crack and for blood to run down his face. Keeping consiousness he followed the other too they flew till they saw a safe spot on a mountain under a tree. They all sat and Cleome tried too stay calm even though his dads old helmet was badly cracked and he had blood running down his face. Peach looked up at him "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah im fine" Cleome lied.

Seth and Peach fell asleep so Cleome took the chance to walk over to a puddle and take his helmet off. His hair was completley covered in blood but it had stopped bleeding. He used the water too wash the blood out of his dark ginger hair and face though it stung really badly. When he finished he saw a huge gaping wound on his head he quickly put back on his helmet walking over and leaned back falling asleep.

**Ruby Ethan Stars Location: Forest**

They had stopped when Stars had found an apple tree Ethan lifted Ruby up and she picked an armfull of apples. They all sat down and started too eat filling up on the delicous fruit. They all stood up starting to walk agian Ruby skipping ahead when she fell in somthing and then stood back up walking back forward. Ethan walked over to her "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" Ruby said.

They started walking forward agian but Ruby was scratching her arms. They didnt think anything of it till she stopped and scratching any bare part of her body. Ethan looked at her "Are you ok!" He asked.

Ruby shook her head and kept scratching parts of her started to bleed cause she was scratching so hard. Ethan pulled her hands together "Stop sis" He said.

"But it itches!" She whined.

Stars looked at her "Poison ivy thats what she fell in earlier lets get her over too some water and try too wash it off" She said.

They nodded and Ethan made sure Ruby didnt scratch the spots were the poison ivy hit. They saw a blue area and ran towards it and stopped too see the ocean. Ruby walked over and put her foot in the water and took three steps back since it was wet. Suddenly Ethan picked her up and ran into the water till it was up too his waist and set Ruby down splashing her. Ruby shivered from the cold water so Ethan picked her back up and too the beach sitting down drying in the hot sun. Stars looked around till she saw someone in the distance. "Come on you guys get up someones coming" She said.

Ruby and Ethan stood up and waited as the figures grew closer they became more familiar. "Twitch!" Stars cried in joy and ran towards him.

Twitch ran forward and hugged his sister crying. Cinnamon followed and Stars hugged her too "Have you seen my brother or the others?" Cinnamon asked.

"No we havent" Stars said.

Cinnamon looked down at her feet in dissapointment till Ethan said "Come on guys lets keep looking they`ve got too be somewhere" He said staying positive.

"Why are you guys wet?" Twitch asked.

"Well Ruby fell in some poison ivy and..." Ethan said.

Automaticly Cinnamon walked over "You washed most of it off but here" She said and a weird plant grew up too her.

She squeezed the juice onto Ruby and she automaticly sighed in relief. Ethan chuckled and lifted Twitch and Ruby onto his shoulders "Lets keep walking" He said.

They all started too walk till it was about too get dark Stars and Cinnamon collected firewood and they made a fire. They fell asleep feeling better than they did when they woke up.

**The world so far...**

Eggmans robots have taken over there was several factories making the robots each were heavily guarded mainly the Shadows Knuckles and Sonic ones. The government tried too attack and failed since Eggman used Tails too discover all there secrets and secret codes so he could get into any of there files. The world was in catastrophy and they couldnt be saved cause there heroes have been taken.

**Back to the desert.**

Around sunset Sapphire took one last step and collapsed right there. Rex and Brad were set down Mystic and MapleZen just stood there talking "Ok so your Chaos emeralds gone?" MapleZen asked.

"Yeah i found out when i first woke up i even checked both the theifs for it" Mystic said.

"Dont think that was neccisary we could run ahead the problem is we`d have too carry them which would cause us too go slower" MapleZen said.

"Well it would be less hot at night too travel" Mystic said.

"Ok your carrying Brad and Rex then" MapleZen said picking up Sapphire.

Mystic nodded putting one over her shoulders and carrying the other one they ran. Mystic was only a quarter of the speed of her father in his rocket boots but MapleZen was carrying someone heavier. They had made it three fourths of the way out of the desert but they discovered the dessert was freezing at night by the time they stopped too rest MapleZen had her shirt back on but was still shivering. "Its offical i hate deserts" Mystic muttered.

"Wish we didnt have too use my jacket to make a cast for Sapphire" MapleZen muttered.

"Well this is her fault in the first place we wouldnt have gotten into this mess if she hadn`t left the hideout thats now probrablly destroyed!" Mystic shouted.

"Its too late too change anything" MapleZen said still walking.

Mystic was about too say somthing else when Sapphire stirred slightly muttering "No dont take it"

They wondered if she was awake then realized she was probrablly having a nightmare.

**In Sapphires head**

_She was standing in the hideout in her room when suddenly a red robot crashed in. It started too destroy everything in its sight when a glowing came from the closet. The robot pulled off the door and Sapphire shouted "No dont take it!"_

_The robot didnt see her so he grabbed the master emerald saying "Eggman will be happy" and crashed through the cieling._

**Back to the Desert**

Sapphire woke up screaming causing MapleZen too drop her. "Ow!" She said rubbing her head standing up.

"Why the hell did you scream bloody murder?" MapleZen asked.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes "The robots stole the master emerald" She said.

"They did what!" Rex said then coughed violently.

"You heard me" Sapphire said.

"Well now that your awake we can walk faster" MapleZen said taking Brad from Mystic.

They nodded Sapphire leaped up and flew into the air and MapleZen and Mystic ran as fast as they could. Suddenly Sapphire shouted "Theres a forest!"

They ran faster all thirsty knowing there would be water in a forest. When they arrived they got lucky there was a huge spring there. They all took a huge drink MapleZen splashed Brad to wake him up and he started too drink too. When they were satisfied they all went to a tree too tired to try to make it comfortable and fell asleep.

**Mountains**

The bear had woken up she put the still sleeping Clover and Charollete on her back and kept walking wondering were these children could have come from.

**Other Area of mountains**

Cleome had been awake since night cause a giant headache woke him up and kept him up. When Peach and Seth woke up they started too fly agian but Cleome felt very dizzy as they flew but he couldnt figure out why. Seth and Peach were flying ahead having fun as if they didnt know they could be in danger at any second. When they finally had a break they were almost out of the mountin range. Cleome sat down panting closing his eyes hoping for the dizzyness to go down but that didnt happen.

Finally when they started to fly even the two and three year old figured out there was somthing wrong with Cleome. "Are woo ok?" Peach asked.

"Yeah im fine" Cleome lied.

Seth looked at him before continueing too fly Cleome was really dizzy now the only thing that kept him from crashing into anything was by listening to the other two and following them. Finally they broke free from the mountains Seth and Peach started to giggle from the Victory but right then and there Cleome collapsed.

**Ruby Ethan Stars Cinnamon Twitch Location: Beach near the edge of the forest.**

Twitch and Ruby were building a sand castle while the others were trying to figure out what to do. "They could be anywhere on this island" Cinnamon said.

"Yeah and if we go out to search for them they might end up here" Stars said.

"Cant you and Twitch fly?" Ethan asked.

"yeah" Cinnamon said.

"Well fly up and see if you can spot anyone" Ethan said.

Cinnamon facepalmed realizing how simple the idea was and flew up into the air and looked at the huge island. She saw movement in the mountains but then she realized it was probrablly a bear. She couldnt see anyone at the forest or desert so she flew back down "Noones there" She said.

They all groaned in dissapointment till Cinnamon said "I cant see inside the forest very well and i saw a bear in the mountains" Cinnamon said.

"So at least we know its liveable here" Stars said.

"Yeah we should go make a shelter" Ethan said.

They all nodded and Stars yelled "Twitch Ruby come on were going to find a place too stay for the night!"

Twitch and Ruby stopped building there sandcastle and ran over to them nodding. They all started to walk through the forest till they found a cave Ethan walked inside it and saw it was abandoned years ago everyone went inside and Twitch made trees grow infront of it so noone could find it though it took most of his energy. Stars made a fire and Ruby gathered edible plants that her father taught her about and found a rock that with alittle help from Ethan can be made into a bowl. They used some water and the herbs too make a soup while also having fruits. They werent doing that bad though it started too rain outside scaring Ruby but none of it leaked into the cave.

**Beginning of the forest**

They were sitting under a tree when it started to rain MapleZen groaned "Could this day get possibley worse?"

Too answer her question lightning struck a tree near them lighting it on fire Brad looked at MapleZen "Told you you" Cough "Were bad luck" He said.

MapleZen rolled her eyes at her little brother and stood up putting him on her back. Mystic stood up and did the same too Rex they started to run but the rain poured down harder it soaked through there clothes straight down too the bone. They couldnt find any shelter and it was raining harder suddenly Mystic heared a crashing sound and turned around too see a huge wave of water coming towards them. She was about too scream to the others too run but the wave crashed into them seperating them. Through out the forest all unaware that there was a cave they could have hidden in.

...

MapleZen woke up and felt somthing ontop of her she looked up too see a large rock on her she had the hardest time breathing. A giant hammer appeared in her hand and she knocked it off. She sat up and spit out some water she was soaking wet and was somewhere in the middle of the forest. When she tried too breath deeply a sharp pain was in her side yep broken ribs definantley broken. She stood up and shivered as a cold wind blew by if she didnt find some place warm soon she`d freeze to death. It was still night time as she walked through the forest when suddenly she was tackled to the ground. She gasped for a moment and cursed herself for being so unprepared. The figure lifted her up she didnt even bother to kick and scream then she was brought through the trees to some cave she was put down and saw Cinnamon Stars Twitch and Ruby all asleep. She looked up to see Ethan and laughed tackling him "You bastard you scared the crap out of me!" She said laughing.

Ethan grinned picking her up "I just wanted too see your reacting babe"

MapleZen slapped the back of his head which didnt hurt him at all then he noticed her getting paler when he put his hands on her ribs and set her down. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"No i think my ribs are broken" MapleZen said miserably.

"Ugh crap hey have you seen any of the others?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah me your sister and brother and Mystic were walking through the desert and found the forest though when it started flooding we got seperated" MapleZen said.

"Damn that sucks" Ethan said.

"Yep" MapleZen said shivering.

Ethan sat down and pulled her close eventually they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

...

Mystic woke up in another part of a forest near a beach when she stood up she didnt feel any injuries besides a few scrapes and bumps. She looked at her wet clothes and looked around a few times before stripping down to her underwear and hung them to dry. She next sat down on a rock watching the moonlight. Suddenly she heard somthing she looked too see her clothes were gone! She looked around but couldnt find whoever took them _Great now im in just my underwear im going too hide someplace._

Mystic found a sorta small cave she climbed in and found lots of room damn she couldnt believe she got her clothes stolen by somthing! Mystic felt like she was going to die of embarressment.

...

Sapphire Brad and Rex havent woken up since morning. Sapphire woke up and froze seeing a wolf with clothing in its jaws. She quickly stood up and screw kicked the wolf back crashing it into a tree then looked at the clothes realizing there Mystics and laughed "Oh wow Mystic got her clothes stolen by a wolf black mail time" Sapphire said.

She walked over and felt the guys forheads they were alot cooler and less pale. She kicked them both causing them both to sit up an say "Ow!"

"Time to get up" Sapphire said.

Rex stood up and stretched noticing he felt better today and saw the clothes in Sapphires hands "Were did you get those?" He asked.

"A wolf had them i think there Mystics but there not torn or anything so im guessing Mystic got his clothes stolen from a wolf" Sapphire said smirking.

Brad woke up and laughed hearing that they all started to laugh at the fact. Then Sapphire was the first one too stop laughing "Come on guys lets move" Sapphire said.

They all nodded and started walking through the forest when they saw three figures when the figures grew closer they were more recongnizable "Seth!" Sapphire and Rex shouted running over to there baby brother. Brad followed they saw that Cleome and Peach were there too but Cleome looked like he was about too lose his balance. "What happened to you?" Rex asked Cleome.

"Umm nothing" Cleome said unable too look straight at him.

"A bwig wock fwell on his head" Seth said.

Sapphire Brad and Rex looked over and saw a huge crack in Cleomes helmet. Sapphire walked over attempting too take the helmet off but Cleome smacked her hand away. Rex sighed sneaking up behind Cleome easily taking the helmet off and they saw alittle blood in his ginger hair Sapphire looked and saw a huge gaping wound on his head "O wow Rex hand me your jacket" Sapphire said.

Rex nodded handing it over Sapphire ripped off one of the sleeves and wrapped it around the bees head then put the helmet on. "Hopefully we can get off this island and find some actull medical help" Sapphire said.

They all started too walk agian Seth was on Rexs shoulders while Peach was on Brads suddenly Sapphire and Rex stopped all three bats flicked there ears hearing somthing and turned to there left the others did the same. MapleZen ran out and hugged brad "Thank god you guys are ok!" She shouted.

Ethan and Ruby came out hugging all three of there siblings till Sapphire muttered "Broken arm here" Causing him to let go.

Cinnamon was hugging Cleome and Twitch and Stars were huggin Peach. Sapphire said "Ok besides Mystic i think thats everyone" She said.

Suddenly Cinnamon looked around "Do you guys have the twins?" She asked worried.

Cleome shook his head and Cinnamon started too panic "The twins are out there alone what are we going to..." Suddenly there was a growl and they all saw a bear.

They were about too attack when the brown bear stopped and picked somthing up from its back setting it down. Cinnamon and Cleome gasped in suprise as it was the twins. Clover and Charollete flew over giggling "Wook i fwound a pwetty wock" Clover said showing them the yellow chaos emerald.

"Oh wow! now we just need Mystic now were is she" MapleZen said looking around.

Sapphire smirked "Well she would be hiding pretty well cause a wolf stole this from her" Sapphire held up her clothes and everyone couldnt help but too laugh.

They started too search when they heard a voice "Im in here but noone come in!" Mystic shouted.

Sapphire smirked and walked over to were she heard Mystic and tossed her clothes in there. They waited as Mystic got dressed and climbed out "Huh guess everyones together" She said.

"Teleport us to Organ city that has the best medical service in the world" MapleZen said.

Mystic nodded and both her and MapleZen put there hands on the chaos emerald and shouted "Chaos control!"

Suddenly they appeared in a hospital Mystic and MapleZen almost fell over from exhaustion then they saw a light green robot outside and they hid. When the robot walked way they went over too the hospital counter "Excuse me miss my friends need some help" Ethan said.

The nurse sighed "The robots brought all the injured here had us heal them then forced them into factories too work so we havent had much buisness here whos injured?" She asked.

They pushed Sapphire Cleome and the complaining MapleZen over. "Ok right this way" The nurse said leading the three. The others went too the waiting room and sat down on the chairs waiting for there friends too get out. About an hour later they were out Cleome had his helmet back on but he didnt look dizzy at all. MapleZen seemed to be walking a whole lot stiffer but didnt seem to be in pain. Sapphire had stitches on her head and her arm on her cast.

"So for the bee you need to give him one of these 3 times a day till the first layer of stitches disolve it will help with the pain with the bat you need to give her 2 5 times a day for about 3 weeks it will help with the pain on her head and arm but carefull they will make her drowzy the first few times. Plus put this on the hedgehogs burns every day so they can heal the ribs are broken but we set them and as long as she takes it easy she wont feel any pain" The nurse said.

They nodded about too head outside untill they remembered the robots. "Hey there all dark green" Cleome said.

"Huh what do you... o my gosh they are" MapleZen said.

Sapphires eyes widened "I know what this mean they said that the areas they have a certain person capture will have one kind of robot army with them" Sapphire said.

"That means moms here!" Twitch said bouncing up and down in place.

"Wait we need a plan before we can do anything and we need a place too hide" Mystic said.

The nurse came over and looked around before saying "I know a place you can hide follow me" She said.

They nodded and she led them to a closet and down a hidden staircase and down a long hallway too what looked like a hidden room with several bunk beds and a bathroom "You can stay here ill bring some food down later" The nurse said walking out of the room to her job.

"Ok so we need to find Eggmans base" Cinnamon said.

"But the robots..." Ruby said.

"They have our moms power we know how to handle them" Twitch said.

"Ok ill chaos control me Ethan Stars and Twitch out there hopefully we can find the base" Mystic said.

"Wait i want to go" MapleZen said.

"Hell no your still injured" Mystic said.

Before she could object Mystic grabbed Ethan stars and Twitch shouting "Chaos control!" and dissapeered leaving a very angry MapleZen

...

They reappeared behind the hospital and almost right away the robots started to attack they started to make vines and different plants grow around them grabbing them. Twitch flicked his wrist and the vines dropped them and picked up the plant people then they started to run heading towards areas with more robots Twitch did his thing agian but the others didnt realize the more he does it the more exhausted he is. Mystic used Chaos spears that are a smaller then his fathers and are blue instead of pure white. Ethan just punched his way through the robots by the time they got to the factory most of them except for Stars was exhausted. They were able too sneak through the factory entrance and they noticed several mobians working they were building robots but the robots were bringing small green orbs and put them in the robots. They hurried through the room up the stairs there was a metal door with a heavily guarded room Ethan rammed into a robot and threw the door and Twitch and Stars gasped. It was there mother Cosmo but she was in a tube asleep there was a strange smoke around her. Stars went to work automaticly working on the machine opening it. Cosmo fell out but Ethan caught her Cosmo didnt wake up Twitch and Stars shook there mother trying to wake her up. Suddenly the sirens rang and Mystic sighed "Ok im lighter than her so..." Mystic collapsed on the spot but before anyone came too help her Cosmo suddenly sat up but she had a look that didnt fit her face annoyance and her eyes were now red.

"Momma?" Twitch asked.

"No pea body and brain its me Mystic i can take control of other peoples body but do me a favor and pick up mine" She said jumping out of Ethans arms.

Ethan picked up Mystics body and the robots bursted it Twitch was too tired to make any more plants grow so Cosmo/Mystic did somthing crazy. She tried too grow plants out of the ground they did but it accidently wrapped around Ethan too. "Gah Mystic!" Ethan shouted.

"Sorry getting used to this" She muttered and had the plant drop Ethan.

They all started too run out the door but Stars stopped letting the others run ahead and went into a different room. She smiled having found the communication room she took out a screw driver and snuck behind the one robot in there she easily took off the control panel and pulled out the robot then letting it fall over she turned on the communcation device and found . She first printed out a map off all the secret bases then putting it in pocket she turned on the screen and Dr Eggman appeared on it he said "Robot why are you... what how did you communicate me from that base!" Eggman shouted.

Star gave a small smile "Hello egghead i thought id let you know we found one of the bases and your robots arent that hard too handle" She sasid.

"Why you little brat!" Eggman shouted.

Stars walked over too another part of the room and started to change the wires "Wait what are you doing?" Eggmna asked.

"Youll see in about 30 seconds see yeah!" Stars said and leaped out the window.

Her shirt widened slightly and she floated too the ground easily and ran off. Eggman gasped as he heared an explosion and the screen went blank Eggman gritted his teeth and hit his fist agianst the table. Twitch had stopped running when he noticed somthing "Weres Stars?" He asked.

Everyone looked around till Stars came running towards them holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Where were you?" Mystic still in Cosmos body asked.

"You`ll see later just run" Stars said running.

They all did and heard an explosion behind her and made it too the hospital nad hurried down to the room. Before they made it into the room Mystic traded back to her body but she looked exhausted and Ethan carried Cosmo. When they arrived Peach saw Cosmo and shouted "Mommy!" And flew over hugging her mother.

Ethan set Cosmo down on the bed gently Peach hugging her. About a few minutes later Cosmo opened her eyes and saw Stars Peach and Twitch standing above her. She remembered what happened and sat up hugging all three of her children tears running down her eyes "I never thought i would see you agian" She said sobbing.

Stars Twitch and Peach started to cry too everyone smiled at this nice family moment till Cosmo said "Ok were are we?" She asked.

"A secret place under a hospital" Stars said.

"Yeah Mystic had too take control of your body to get you here" Twitch said.

Cosmo smiled remembering the adventures with her friends when she was little. "Great job all of you" Cosmo said.

"Ok so tomorrow we need to move to were i dont know" Mystic said.

Stars smiled wider and took out the map "I got this from Eggmans base it tells us the locations of each of the bases" She said.

They all ran over till Mystic MapleZen and Brad looked dissapointed "Our parents arent on there" Brad muttered.

"Ok no time for that which ones the closest?" Mystic asked.

"Hmm either Creams or a place called soon to be" Stars said.

"Soon to be?" Sapphire asked.

"I have no clue what it means" Stars said.

"Lets skip that one so Creams it is" Mystic said.

"Im skipping the medication till we get there i need to be awake and focused till were there" Sapphire said.

"What medication?" Cosmo asked.

"Sapphire and Cleome have too take Medication cause Cleome had too have alot of stitches on his head which apperently will hurt for awhile and Sapphire for her broken arm and the stitches on her head" Stars explained.

Cosmo looked at the two sternly "You two should take those so you can get better" She said.

They were about to object but Cosmo gave them the mother look so they didnt object and took them. "Ok were going to have too walk there unless someone can steal a car" Mystic said.

"Wait were in Organ city?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah" Mystic said.

"Then we dont need that come on" Cosmo said.

They all followed her...

About an hour later they were in a huge plane that luckily Tails built just in case they had alot of people too transport. Cosmo was driving and they flew easily over the forest. She landed at the edge of the town and had the ship in a hidden cave that Tails had. They all climbed out till Cosmo said "Ok Mystic Ethan Cinnamon and Cleome come with me the rest stay here"

"Be safe mother" Stars said.

"We will sweetie we will" Cosmo said.

They ran off leaving the others too sit there and wait. They stopped when a robot was about too kick then they ducked quickly and kept running. 5 robots about too do a twirl kick a new move Cream discovered when she was 10 Cosmo made plants appear to wrap around the robot. They kept running till they found the next base they made it through there easier then the first too the top floor. Cream was in a way less guarded Cleome and Cinnamon ran up to the glass "Mom!" Cleome shouted banging agianst the glass.

"Wait we need to open it" Mystic said.

She started too work on it it took awhile but she finally got the glass open Cream unlike Cosmo woke up a few minutes after the glass opened. Cleome and Cinnamon hugged her but noticed she wasnt hugging back her eyes her blank she appeared to be a robot if it wasnt for the fact she was breathing and had a heartbeat. Cosmo pulled Cream along with the confused Cinnamon and Cleome following. Mystic took out a bomb from her pocket and set it down on the staircase while running. As they were halfway through the town they heard the explosion luckily no living person was in there. Cinnamon kept looking up at her mother "Whats wrong with her?" she asked.

Cosmo sighed "Shes in a state of shock she went through it after your father got his wings sliced" Cosmo said.

"Cleome went through that too" Cinnamon said.

"I dont know how long your mother will be in this state" Cosmo said looking at Cream worried.

When they arrived Charollete and Clover saw Cream and ran over to her and cried hugging her "Mommy!" Charollete shouted.

Cream didnt even look down at them Cleome looked up at his mother looking about ready to cry. Everyone else watched confused Cosmo walked over and exlained to them whats happening. "Oh wow thats just sad" MapleZen said.

Ethan nodded so did the drowzy Sapphire. "Ok everyone climb inside i know a place we can rest for the night" Cosmo said.

Everyone nodded climbing into the plane Ethan helped Cream in then Cosmo flew off when she landed they were in the middle of a forest. She climbed out and walks over to a tree and pressed her hand agianst it and a door appeared. She walked into it the other kids looked confused but they followed. They went down a long stair case too a huge place it had a living room kitchen and 6 different rooms. "My kids can sleep with me 2 can sleep on the couch everyone else has too share a room with someone "

Cosmo said walking too one of the rooms Stars Twitch and Peach. Charolette and Clover shared a small bed in another room. Sapphire and MapleZen shared a room. Cream and Cinnamon shared a room. Cleome and Brad shared a room. Mystic was able to get Seth to sleep on a chair so she had her own room. Ethan and Rex shared the couch.

They all had hope to save the next person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay thank you my reviewers you inspired me too keep working on this story (By the way already have an idea for a part 2 not giving any hints though) I hope you all enjoy this though they may come slower cause ill be starting school soon and i need to prepare**

Stars was the first one too get up that morning she took the map and went to the kitchen and started to write a list of who they should get next. When she was done the list went somthing like this.

**Espio **

**Vector**

**Charmy**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

She couldnt find the locations of Shadow Sonic Rouge or Amy Cosmo got up next and woke her other children heading to the kitchen noticing her daughter was in there. Mystic looked at the list and was automaticly dissapointed since Stars couldnt find her father. Cinnamon looked at the list "Your saving uncle Espio next?" She asked.

"Hes the closest so thats were you guys head next" Stars said.

"Ok this time me Brad and Rex should go with Cosmo" MapleZen said.

"Wait what about me?" Mystic asked.

"Youve gone on the first two give someone else a chance" MapleZen said.

Mystic glared at her but didnt say anything Cosmo said "I have a smaller plane that can hold 5 people come on" She said Brad Rex MapleZen followed her.

Cinnamon and Cleome went to were there mother was too try too snap her out of the state shes in. When they arrived Cosmo parked the plane but as soon as they climbed out MapleZen was hit by somthing and thrown back. Rex and Brad nodded at eachother and took out the paintball guns that they would need and started too shoot. Very soon they were able too tell there were 6 robots. MapleZen used a chainsaw that just appeared in her hand too slice ones head off. Brad did a spiral wind kick with another robot. Rex did a spin punch and went straight through a robot. Cosmo had plants grow out of the ground and crush the robots.

"Brad run ahead and find the base hopefully we`ll catch up too you" MapleZen said.

Brad nodded and zoomed off they started too follow when a ninja star appeared out of nowhere and was thrown at them Rex swerved to the side but had a long cut on his cheek now they all started to fight. Brad zoomed through the town till he found a factory he shouted "Run the robots are going to try too kill you!" He shouted.

The citizens did as they were told and ran out screaming Brad zoomed up the steps and almost crashed into 40 robots. He did a spindash and went through 5 of them crashing the robots through the door. He saw Espio in a glass tube and broke the machine causing the tube to open and Espio fell on the ground. Before Brad could shake him a robot picked Brad up and put a kunai agianst his neck. Brad gulped from fear and sweatdropped he struggled but he felt the kunai cutting deeper into his neck causing him too bleed slightly. He shouted as loud as he could even though he thought it was useless. Espio opened his eyes and saw what was happening he threw ninja stars before the robots exploded causing them to let go of Brad. Brad landed in a crouch and Espio walked over "You ok?" he asked.

Brad nodded and Espio looked around narrowing his yellow eyes taking in his surrounding. Espio put Brad on his back and put a paper bomb on the floor before running to the window and jumped out it right as the apaper bombs exploded. He landed on the ground and put Brad down Brad grabbed his arm and zoomed as fast as he could till they reached the shift. The others were surrounded Espio threw ninja stars and stabbed robots with Kunais causing them to explode. They all climbed into the shift and started too drive. Cosmo had a scratch on her side that was bleeding Rexs ear was bent down oddly. MapleZen had a black eye but none had anything too serious just had alot of bruises.

Cosmo landed in the forest and led the others down to the house. Cleome and Cinnamon had Cream on the sofa trying too get her back to reality when they saw Espio "Uncle Espio!" Cinnamon shouted and they ran over hugging him.

Espio chuckled and patted there heads Charollette and Clover flew over and giggled sitting on Espios head. Espio looked over too see Cream and walked over recongninzing it immedietly. "Hey can you guys make lotus tea" Espio asked since he taught them both how too make it.

Cinnamon and Cleome nodded running to the kitchen Espio looked at Cream "Shes definantley in a pretty bad state of shock so im going to help relax her enough so she doesnt physically injure herseilf" Espio said.

A few minutes later Cinnamon came back with a tea pot and Cleome came with a couple of tea cups and set them down on the table. Espio poured the tea into the cup and gently had Cream drink it. Slowly Cream seemed more relax then she blinked and realized were she was and saw the faces of her children. Then she broke down in tears and all four of her children hugged her tightly all had tears running down there eyes. Cream hugged them and Espio walked to the kitchen to let them have there privacy. Finally Cream calmed down and put Charollete and Clover on her lap and started to sing a lullaby that she had known ever since she was little. They instantly fell asleep in her arms then she looked at her children realizing how much stressed she must have caused them. "Im so sorry sweeties" Cream said.

"Its ok mommy" Cinnamon said she hadnt called her mom that since she was little so this caused Cream too smile.

Cosmo came in and said "Cleome you need to take the medication" She said.

Cleome groaned then Creams eyes widened "Medication?" She asked.

"Cleome had too get stitches on his head so now he needs to take medication twice a day" Cinnamon said.

Cream nodded and Cosmo came in with a glass of apple juice and a pill giving it too Cleome he took the medicene and the apple juice he popped it in his mouth then drank it down with the apple juice. Mystic came out and looked at Cream Clover and Charollette and went back to her room sitting back on her bed and opened the hidden locket that she had. Her father told her that her mother gave it to her there was a picture of her mother in it. She was a light blue hedgehog with her hair the same style as Mystic had hers. She also had a darker blue streak in her hair the same place that Mystic had the red streak in her hair. She had aqua blue eyes with darker blue eye shadow over her eyes and red lipstick on her lips. She had smile that showed that she was up too somthing. Inside the locket ingraved inside it said _Mystic keep this locket and remember you are powerfull and i shall come back one day._

Mystic sighed she wish that her mother raised her instead of her father. She mostly raised her father herself he got drunk all the time and wasnt home half of the time. She could buy anything she wanted but most of the time she doesnt bother. Sighing she lied down on her bed putting a pillow on her head and started too scream into it.

Sapphire was in her room she wanted too trade outfets but couldnt cause of the stupid cast. "Ugh i hate this thing!" She shouted.

MapleZen came in "Whats the problem?" She asked.

"I cant change outfets with this stupid cast!" She complained.

MapleZen smirked "Your going to have someone help you" She said.

Sapphire looked absolutley horrified but MapleZen walked over and helped her get the shirt she had on Sapphire muttered under her breath. She was now in a red shirt with a black miniskirt. She muttered thanks and walked out of the room MapleZen followed.

...

Amy woke up too a huge feeling of pain she let out a blood curtling scream cause she knew what was happening her baby was being born. "Why here why now!" Amy moaned.

Suddenly robots came in and she was pinned down to the bed she was wearing a dress so thank god they didnt need to rip any clothes off. She felt somthing connected to her but didnt care as she let out another scream. She went through an hour of pain but after that she heard a cry of a young child she tried too grab the baby from the robot but the robot kept it away from her she screamed "Give me back my baby!"

The robot didnt listen suddenly Amy felt somthing injected in her and she fell right asleep. Eggman walked in grinning "Now we have a new type of robot take her to hidden base sector orange green" Eggman said.

The robots nodded and carried Amy out then eggman walked into a different room were the robot had recently wrapped the newborn baby hedgehog in a blanket. It was a girl she was a blue hedgehog with purple curly hair and wide green eyes she grabbed onto Eggmans mustache and tugged on it. Eggman yelled in pain and pulled the child away "Get ready for another television broadcast" Eggman said.

"Yes sir!" The robot said and ran off.

Eggman carried the baby into the television room and faced towards the camera. "3...2...1!" the robot shouted and the camera turned on

...

Everyone was infront of the tv eating there meals Cosmo and Cream let them Espio was meditading in the corner. Suddenly Eggmans face appeared on the screen and he was holding somthing. "Hello people of the world and hopefully those little younger generation brats" Eggman said.

Everybody leaned forward listening "Today is very special cause now i have a living being in my forces that isnt me and here she is" Eggman said holding up the baby hedgehog.

"If you recongnize her she is Sonics and Amys new born child" Eggman said.

MapleZen and Brad gasped seeing there little sister for the first time. "I will train her well and she shall be my servant! ho ho ho ho" Eggman said laughing.

"Now enjoy the world domination" Eggman said shutting the screen off.

MapleZen and Brad looked about ready too tear someones elses heads off while Sapphire Ethan Rex and Ruby realized that this would be happening to there sibling soon looked horrified. "Weve got too save the others quickly Stars which location on the map is quicker?" Espio asked.

"Uncle Vectors" Cinnamon answered.

"Ok then we need speed and flight ill take MapleZen Mystic Rex and..." Espio said looked through the kids "Twitch"

"Wait why twitch?" Stars asked.

"Cause hes small so more swift and he can fly" Espio said simply.

"Remember to bring my son back Espio" Cosmo said sounding serious.

"Dont worry Cosmo i will" Vector said.

They all nodded and ran out the door Cream and Cosmo headed to the kitchen with there daughters following. Ruby followed them and Sapphire headed to her room the guys grinned and started too wrestle over what channel they wanted too watch. Espio flew while the others sat in the back Twitch was hopping in his seat excited to do some fighting. Mystic and MapleZen were argueing while Rex played a video game. Espio landed and they all climbed out heading too the city. Suddenly Espio senced somthing and shoved Twitch out of the way right when the flames were about to hit them. Twitch looked at Espio "Thanks" He said.

Espio noded he wasnt as strong as he used to be he still felt weakness of blood loss but he wasnt going to tell them that. They started too run and Espio threw ninja stars at the robots destroying them. As they grew close too the base a robot threw a punch at Espio sending him flying. "Espio!" Twitch and Rex shouted.

Espio landed in a crouch but winced at the pain he turned invisable and snuck behind a robot putting a kunai in its back. The others hurried into the factory Rex and Twitch flew over the robots while Mystic and MapleZen punched and kicked there way through. When they arrived Mystic worked on opening the tube while MapleZen held the robots back. Finally Mystic opened it and Vector fell over and they all anime sweat dropped realizing how big he is. "How can we drag him out of here?" Mystic asked.

"Whys his jaw crooked and wrapped in a cloth" Twitch asked.

Suddenly Vector opened his eyes and sat up he saw the kids and wondered what the heck they were doing here. He stood up wishing he could talk then Rex said "We need to get out of here!" Vector nodded and rammed through the robots easily the kids following.

Espio came up the stairs and smirked seeing Vector and headed back downstairs. When they made it down there were robots surrounding them Rex stepped forward and shouted but a sonic wave came from the shouting and tore the robots apart. After that they ran reaching the plane they each jumped in and flew off Twitch still looking at Vector "Whys your jaw crooked?" He asked agian.

"Cause broke it" Espio said.

"Ouch thats gotta hurt" Mystic said.

Vector nodded not saying anything when they landed and headed down too the room Vector automaticley felt somthing land on his head. He looked up too see Clover "Hwi Uncle Qwack" He said.

Everyone laughed that Clover was still calling Vector that while Vector sweatdropped. Sighing he went over to the couch and sat down while Clover kept giggling. Cosmo and Cream came in and noticed Vectors crooked jaw Cosmo had an idea and ran into the kitchen and back she gently steadied Vectors jaw and wrapped some weird plant around it. "You should beable too talk agian in about a weak but you can only drink soups" Cosmo said.

Vector looked dissapointed they all knew this guy loved too eat. "Ok so should we go on another mission or rest?" Mystic said.

Everyone looked at her and she said "Ok rest"

They all nodded and headed off too bed for the night Vector and Espio slept on the floor this time.

...

Espio was the first one awake this time he started practicing his ninja moves. Cleome and Twitch woke up and saw this and started too watch in amazement when Espio was about too do a difficult ninja move Twitch shouted "Wow your so cool!" Espio fell on his face and stood up seeing Cleome and Twitch.

Espio looked at Cleome "Today there rescueing your father" He said.

Cleome smiled widely "I know mom Cinnamon and i are going!" He said.

Espio was suprised by this but didnt say anything he knew he couldnt stop them. He watched as everyone woke up Cream handed Clover and Charollette to Cosmo "Keep them safe while were gone were going to rescue my husband" Cream said with determination in her eyes.

Cosmo nodded and Cream walked out her kids following Espio followed them and they didnt complain. Cream flew the ship while Cinnamon and Cleome were talking in the back seat "Remember Cleome be carefull try not too use all your flower powers at once ok?" She asked.

"Ok Cinnamon" Cleome said nodding.

When they landed Cream jumped out and walked forward looking determined others followed. They noticed this town was filled with flowers Cleome walked over to one of the flowers and touched it causing it to glow and climbed through it the others followed. They arrived infront of the factory thats when the robots attacked they flew down Cinnamon dodged to the side to avoid being hit and had a flower grow around the robot and crush it. Cleome did the same but it wasnt as strong. Cream used her powerfull legs too kick robots back full of adreniline. Espio used ninja stars they made it inside Cream shouted "Run!" The workers did as they were told.

They hurried upstairs Cinnamon and Cleome had more flowers go and wrap around the robots. Espio used a ninja star too get through the door and hurried inside. Then he ran over to the control panel and started to type somthing into it causing for the tube to open. Espio then caught Charmy even if he did wake up his leg was broken and his wings were unusable so he would have too carry him. Cream ran over and looked at her husband crying Cinnamon grabbed Creams hand "Come on mom we need to go" She said.

They nodded and started to run off but skidded to a stop when none other than Eggman arrived. "Oh no i dont think so" He said.

Suddenly the robots surrounded them "I still can use him to threaten the bee people" Eggman said chuckling.

"Go away meanie head!" Cleome shouted.

Eggman chuckled "What a small boy definantley king Charmys spawn" Eggman said.

Espio gritted his teeth he cant throw a ninja star with Charmy in his arms and he cant put him down. Suddenly Cleome and Cinnamon shoved Cream and Espio into a flower having them pop into the closest flower too the ship. Cleome and Cinnamon both stuck there tongue out doing a face that looked just like there father (Sonic X when Charmy was mocking Knuckles) and jumped into the flower closing the gate.

Eggman yelled in rage Cinnamon and Cleome climbed into the ship with Espio putting Charmy in the back before climbing in the front with Cream. As they flew back Cinnamon and Cleome looked at Charmy worried he wasnt waking up and he looked kinda pale. When they arrived Espio helped carry Charmy in and set him on the couch. Charolette and Clover flew in and saw there father and flew over to him hugging him "Daddy daddy!" They said.

Finally Charmy woke up and wanted too shout in pain from his back and his arm but he just gave a grin "H-h-hi guys" Charmy said.

Cosmo walked in and over too Charmy having alot of cloth and gently pulled his leg so it was positioned right but it still caused Charmy to gasp in pain. She wrapped it up up in bandages and did the same with his arm when she finished she knew she would have too do somthing about his wings even though she rather not see them agian. "Im going too need you too sit up Charmy" Cosmo said.

Charmy did and Cosmo gasped at the sight his wings were varily recongnizable she gently wrapped bandages around his back but it still caused Charmy too yowl in pain. When finished Cinnamon and Cleome ran over to him crying Charmy hugged them and tried too soothe them though he didnt look so good himself. Cream walked over and kissed him Charmy used one arm too wrap around her and kissed her back. When finished Charmy noticed a crack in his old/Cleomes helmet. "Cleome what happened?" Charny asked.

Cleome saw him noticing the helmet and he looked at the ground guilty "A big rock hit me on the head and i had it on" He muttered.

Charmys eyes widened and looked at Cleome worried "Are you ok?" He asked.

Cleome looked up suprised the reactions not anger "Well i got stitches on my head and i have to take medicene twice a day but besides that im fine" Cleome said.

Charmy sighed in relief and Cleome looked up at him "Arent you mad at me?" He asked.

"Why would i be mad?" Charmy asked.

"I broke your old helmet" Cleome said.

"Of course i wont be mad im glad your wearing that thing since it saved your life" Charmy said.

Stars came forward "Ok so now we have my father and Knuckles left but we still cant figure out were four of them are" Stars said.

Charmy looked at Vector and grinned "First time you havent talked" Charmy said.

Vector glared at Charmy and looked like he was about to strangle him when Stars stood between them and said "Im going on the mission to rescue my dad whos coming with?" She asked.

Cosmo stood behind her daughter "Im going too Twitch you stay here" Cosmo said.

"Aww!" Twitch whined.

"Im going too" Mystic said.

"Ok were are we going sweetie?" Cosmo asked.

"Elec city" Stars said and Mystic facepalmed.

"Of course the damn city that has all electronic items" Mystic said.

"You`ve been there?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah my dad took me there on a gun mission when i was 11 i could have been left home alone but he thought it was a good idea"

Mystic muttered "So that means you can chaos control us there?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah i can but ill lose alot of energy from teleporting 3 there and four back" Mystic said.

"Teleport us as far into the town as you can remember and we can handle the rest" Cosmo said.

Mystic nodded and held up the yellow emerald shouting "Chaos control!" and they dissapeered in a flash of light.

When they reappeared they were in an alleyway of a once prospering city. Everywhere there were robots not just the orange ones but smaller ones that the mobians of this city probrablly built for good. Mystic sat down for a moment trying too get as much energy as possible. Stars looked at each of the robots wide eyed "Mom after this is over can we come here?" Stars asked.

Cosmo gave a small smile "Of course sweetie"

Suddenly a small blue robot flew into the alleyway they were in Stars jumped up while Mystic and Cosmo hid behind the trash can. Stars landed on the robots back and started to reprogram it. When finished the robot stopped and Stars said "The robots going to ask like were ones going to the factory so that he takes us there" She said.

Mystic and Cosmo nodded as they started to walk to the factory the robot kept saying "Prisoners" and the other robots left them alone.

When they arrived they were thankfull that Stars reprogramed that robot this base would have been 10 times harder without it. As they walked in they noticed that alot of the people reprograming the robots were women and children. Quickly they snuck downstairs to the prisoner room. Stars had the robot attack and they went inside the room then Stars started to hack into the system. Tails fell out and collapsed Mystic and Cosmo helped him up and Mystic took out her emerald "Ha stupid robots" She muttered before shouting.

"Chaos control!" They dissapeered and reapeared in the hideout.

Peach saw her father and flew over hugging him "Daddy daddy daddy!" She shouted.

Tails woke up seeing Cosmo Stars and Peach standing over him. He stood up and looked around "Were am i?" He asked.

"Your at our secret hideout dad!" Twitch said running into the room hugging his father.

Tails looked down at the ground looking guilty and Cosmo looked at him 'Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Eggman hacked into my memories so he`s able too know everything i know" Tails said.

Charmy sat up wincing and said "So thats how he`s able to get into the government files" Charmy said.

Cosmo gasped "Does that mean he knows..."

"Yes" Tails said.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Mystic asked.

"I built a weapon that can attract all the chaos emeralds he`s probrablly building it right now and it will be disastourus if he gets them" Tails said.

MapleZen stood up and said "We have one of them but eggman has the master emerald" She said.

Sapphire looked to the ground at that comment then looked up "Wait my dads next im going!" She said determined.

"Are you sure you should go your arms stil..." Ethan was about to stay but Sapphire stopped him with a glare.

"I am going anyone try too stop me and i kick butt" She said.

"Me going to!" Ruby said.

"So am i" Rex said arms crossed.

"Im going also" Ethan said.

"Shouldnt you guys have an adult with you?" Cream asked worried.

Espio looked at them "Trust me they will be fine as long as they dont do anything stupid" He said simply.

Sapphire ran out then her siblings followed Rex tried too but Tails grabbed him "Think your alittle too young" He said setting him down.

Rex crossed his arms and pouted Sapphire flew the plane even though one of her arms was broken. As they flew Ruby said "Im going to punch those robots to bits!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her suprised shes a girly girl usually hating violence but shes also a daddys girl. Sapphire landed the plane and jumped out landing in a crouch. "Me and Rex will fly ahead" She said jumping up flying.

Rex followed and they flew over the robots who were obviously frustrated yep definantley there fathers robots. Rex stuck his tongue out at them causing Sapphire to slap him on the back of the head and they landed on a roof studying the area. Suddenly the building they were on fell apart so they jumped up flying they saw the robots were crushing anything they could. "God its like dad with a temper tantrum" Sapphire muttered.

With Ethan and Ruby they were punching through robots Ruby kicked a robot hard causing it to crash into another one causing her too laugh. They werent traveling that quickly but more and more robots came Ethan was protecting himself and his sister at the sametime so it was hard. Ruby was punching and kicking causing holes too appear in the robots. Sapphire and Rex landed on the roof of the base and they nodded at eachother Sapphire kicked and Rex punched causing a hole in the base. They wriggled through and saw they landed in the room with a tube.

Rex spiral punched it breaking it open causing it to open and for Knuckles too fall out. Sapphire started too shake him when the robots crashed in before they could fly off they were grabbed and the robots started too squeeze them. Sapphire was using her legs too try to get the robots off her same with Rex but they were getting crushed. Sapphire struggled "Let me go you freaks!"

Knuckles woke up and saw what was going on he stood up and didnt care that his hands were broken. He ran at the robots and punched his way through them getting to his children. Rex and Sapphire hugged him Knuckles looked at Sapphires broken arm but decided it wasnt the time. "We better go Ethan and Ruby are waiting" Sapphire said.

Rex grabbed Knuckles and flew up Sapphire following him. They found Ethan and Ruby in a circle of fighting robots quickly they flew down and Sapphire kicked a couple of robots out of the way. Knuckles punched them too full of adreniline too notice the pain in there hand. As they ran too the plane the others climbed in and Sapphire stuck her tongue out at the robots before climbing in and flew the plane. Knuckles finally noticed the pain and howled from it Ruby looked at her fathers hands and took off the gloves too see them badly swollen and her eyes widened. Ethan looked at them "Your hands were broken and you were fighting robots?" He asked.

'Yeah but thats how tough i am" Knuckles said causing them all to sweat drop.

Sapphire landed the plane "Besides i can heal you all including Sapphires broken arm with the master emerald" Knuckles said.

Sapphire now felt ten times worse and when she landed the plane she jumped right out and ran into the forest crying. Knuckles watched her in suprise "Weres she going?" He asked.

"Dad they took the master emerald" Rex said.

"They what?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah and Sapphires been beating herself up over it" Ethan said.

Knuckles followed his daughter in the woods now feeling awfull about what he said. When he found her she was sitting down near a river Knuckles walked over to her "Im sorry sweetie i didnt know" Knuckles said.

Sapphire didnt look at him but said "It happened after i last talked to you if i remembered the master emerald then i wouldnt be in this mess" She muttered.

Knuckles chuckled "Dont worry sweetie we`ll get it back"

Sapphire stood up "Oh dad theres somthing else i should tell you" She said.

As they walked back she explained about Amys and Sonics child and what would happen which of course pissed Knuckles off. Though Seth flew out and hugged his leg clinging to him so he couldnt kick anything. He walked back inside and saw everyone "Ok so weres emo and cocky my wife and amy?" He asked.

"We dont know" Cosmo said.

Stars was doing somthing on a computer "Actully i found Amy" She said.

"Were?" Cream asked.

"Shes at the town you used to be at Cream" Stars said.

Mystic smirked "Im guessing ill be taking MapleZen and Brad there right"

MapleZen and Brad both nodded and Knuckles was about too offer to go when Cream and Cosmo grabbed his arm "You need to let us fix those hands" Cream said.

Knuckles whined but didnt pull back as they took his gloves off and started too wrap up his hands. Brad and MapleZen walked over to Mystic who held up an emerald "Chaos control!" She shouted.

Suddenly they appeared in the base that was destroyed before now rebuilt Mystic rolled her eyes "Wow securitys better but they didnt change locations idiots"

MapleZen took out a hammer and smashed the control board. Amy fell out of the tube and MapleZen caught her she set her down "Mom wake up" She said.

Amy opened her eyes suprised too see her daughter and son "Sweetie were are we?" She asked.

"Well tell you later we need to go now" MapleZen said.

Amy stood up nodding and MapleZen shouted "Chaos control!"

They appeared then MapleZen started to explain too Amy everything that happened. Amy now had flames in her eyes and her hammer appeared and she started to swing at it "Eggman hurt my sonikku and took my daughter he will die!" She screeched.

Everyone took a step back watching her till she calmed down. Amy hugged both of her children then straightened brads hair "Mom!" He whined.

Everyone laughed Tails and Stars were on a computer researching when Amy said "Wait go back" She said.

Stars went back and they found somthing a white base though they had no idea what it was about till she said "Thats were they kept me and Rouge" She said.

Knuckles stood up straight at this "Ok so Knuckles not Sapphire Ethan or Rex" Amy said.

Before they shouted in protest Amy said "You guys would make Rouge overwellmed and shes still pregnant so Knuckles will be the best Mystic you go too hopefully the baby being around the master emerald will get it used to the energy" Amy said.

Mystic nodded looking at the map "Were going to have too fly there" She said.

"Ill go too" Espio said.

They nodded and headed out it was nighttime now so when they left Amy turned all the kids 10 and younger "Bed time" She said.

They all whined heading too bed though Clover and Charollete were asleep Charollete in Charmys arms and Clover in Creams. The adults started to talk "Eggmans going too hide Sonic and Shadow well" Tails said.

Stars who was still on the computer said "They probrablly have them hidden in a least likely place" She said and started too research somthing.

...

Espio landed the plane and they climbed out Espio turned invisable too search for an entrance. He found it and turned visable and led the others inside. Inside there werent any fighting robots just servant robots so they were able too get there way through them easily. Mystic and Knuckles went one way but Espio stopped feeling another life force and headed another direction. Mystic and Knuckles found a room saying "Soon to be servant born" Mystic used chaos spear on the door opening it.

Rouge was there asleep but she woke up from the noise and saw Knuckles. She stood up still heavily pregnant and ran over to him hugging him. "Bout time knucklehead" She said.

Knuckles picked her up ignoring his broken hands and started to head out when they saw some fighter robots. "Oh crap!" Mystic said.

They started to run and when they arrived at the plane they noticed somthing "Weres Espio?" MapleZen asked.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Espio ran out with a small blanket he hopped into the plane and handed the bundle too Rouge before flying the plane. Rouge looked in and saw a tiny purple baby hedgehog. "Whos this?" Rouge asked.

"Sonics and Amys child they had her in the same base as you" Espio said simply as they flew.

When they arrived it was morning they climbed out Knuckles helping Rouge down. They came inside and Rouge said "Amy we have a suprise for you"

Amy walked over and saw the baby hedgehog and ran over hugging her "My baby!" She said crying.

MapleZen and Brad ran over too look at there baby sister "What you going to name her?" Brad asked.

Amy sniffled looking at her child and smiled "Dawn her name is Dawn"

"Aww thats so cute" MapleZen said smiling.

"Yep and hopefully we will find her father" Amy said with determination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shortest chapter in the whole thing i know but there is going to be a second version! I got this idea when watching one of those digimon episodes now its not going to be in the digimon world with the weird stuff but there will be stuff like it ill explain in the first part of it so hope you enjoyed my story and i love you my positive reviewers hope you enjoyed the story!**

Everyone woke up when they heard a scream of pain they hurried too the room (Except for Charmy and the twins) it came from and saw it was Rouge. She was panting they had moved her into a room with Knuckles with there kids sleeping on the floor. She was screaming loudly "The baby... its coming!" She shouted.

Automaticlly Amy Cosmo and Cream shoved everyone including Knuckles out Sapphire MapleZen and Mystic stayed. Sapphire cause she saw it when Seth was born MapleZen and Mystic cause they wanted to help. "Ok Mystic go get some water MapleZen towels and Sapphire find some pain medication for afterwards" Amy said.

The girls nodded and hurried out of the room then came back in making sure none of the little kids came in. Rouge screamed agian "Ok Rouge now on the count of three push" Amy said standing next to her.

Cosmo was on the other side and Cream was kneeling down ready. Rouge nodded having done this 5 other times "Push!" Amy shouted

Rouge nodded letting out another scream. Cream looked up at Amy "Once more" She said and Amy nodded.

"Ok one more time" She said.

Rouge nodded and screamed agian Cream stood up holding a bloody baby. She used the water too rinse it off and wrapped it in a towel handing it to Rouge. "Its a boy" She said.

Rouge held the baby close looking tired but she said "Tell Knuckles and the kids they can come in" Rouge said.

Sapphire opened the door and everyone but her walked out then Knuckles Ethan Rex Ruby and Seth came in crowding around the bed. "Aww hes so cute" Ruby said.

The baby was a white enchidna with red on his stomach and the tips of his dreadlocks. His eyes were blue and were half open Rouge smiled "What should we name him?" She asked.

"Frosty?" Ruby asked.

"No way thats stupid how bout godzilla" Rex said.

"Ok you two are unhelpful" Sapphire said.

Rex looked at the child and said "Venta" He said.

"Venta?" Knuckles said looking at him.

"Hmm how about Olsis" Rouge said.

Knuckles looked at her Olsis was a famous name in his tribe before they vanished (I made that up if you didnt realize that). He smilred "Olsis it is"

"Guys i found Shadow!" Stars shouted.

Everyone ran out but Knuckles and Rouge. "Were!" Mystic asked.

"The desert" Tails said.

"The desert?" Everyone asked.

Stars nodded "I was trying too figure out the opposite of Shadow which would be sunshine" Stars said Mystic grinned at that.

"So i looked over the major bright places and found a new building at one of the deserts i used a satilite too zoom in and we found it" Tails said.

"Ok so lets see were going too need to take alot of people on this one" Espio said.

"Espio cause he could be better in the heat if Vector didnt have his jaw broken he would go Mystics going Tails and Stars you get information on the base and go Mystic of course and i will go" MapleZen said.

"Take two more" Charmy said.

"Ill go" Rex and Brad said at the same time.

"Ok guys lets go!" MapleZen said.

Tails and Stars printed somthing out and everyone ran out anyone that was behind watched tv or went too visit the new baby. As Tails flew the plane he said "Get some rest guys it will be a few hours before we get there"

Everyone nodded and dozed off except for Mystic who was watching out the window eyes narrowed thinking _ill save you dad no matter what!_

When Tails landed everyone woke up they climbed out "Its hot" Brad whined.

"Stop complaing Brad thats why i changed outfets" MapleZen said she was wearing a white tanktop with white shorts. As they walked to the base Stars said "The Shadow robots will be hard to fight so..." Suddenly Stars screamed as a robot appeared infront of her about to punch her.

Tails tackled her out of the way wishing his Tail wasnt broken so he could fight. MapleZen took out a giant axe and started slicing robots in half. Espio turned invisable and started too stab the robots causing them to explode. Rex was using his screw punch while Brad used spin dash on them. By the time they were finished fighting they were half exhausted. Rex and Brad ran/flew ahead. They saw the factory and gasped Brad zoomed back and said "We found it!"

The others ran up to were they were "Ok everyone attack me Mystic Tails and Stars will sneak it" Espio said.

They nodded Rex flew over to the robots and blew a rasberry at them before flying away causing the robots to chase after him. Brad and MapleZen started too attack the robots from behind while everyone else ran in. Tails looked at the map "Theres a trap door over there" He said pointing over there.

They nodded and ran over there Mystic kicked down the trap door and they jumped down there. Mystic saw her father and gasped Tails and Stars ran over and started to hack into the computer data. When they got it Shadow fell out and Mystic caught him she used the only way she knew how too wake him up "Wake up the child services are at the door!" She yelled.

This woke Shadow up and he looked around "Were are we?" He asked.

"Fill you in later dad but right now we need to get you out of here!" Mystic said.

Suddenly the robots came down and Shadow stepped forward "Ive got this" He said.

He threw the chaos spears at the robots causing them to explode. Then they started to run Tails lifted Stars through the trap door and Stars pulled him up. Then Tails pulled Mystic Espio and Shadow up. Shadow grabbed the chaos emerald Mystic brought "Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted.

He grabbed the others and ran out right when the place exploded. MapleZen Brad and Rex were getting tired from fighting the robots Espio threw ninja stars having the robots blow up. "Come on!" Tails said and they ran too the plane climbing in.

The hurried and flew off Mystic smiled at her father which was very rare Shadow smirked "So did you guys save everyone before me?" He asked.

"No we still dont have my dad" MapleZen said.

"Huh Eggman would make sure too have faker in a well protected base" Shadow said.

MapleZen and Brad looked more sad as they flew back when they landed everyone climbed out ande Tails and Stars hurried bac to the computer. Shadow looked around at everyone "Ok whats going on?" He asked.

They started to explain and when they finished he sighed "Ok Tails Stars hows the update on faker?" He asked.

"Well were looking at the major oceans" Stars said.

"The oceans why?" Amy asked.

"Cause thats Sonics weakness" Tails said.

"We found a possible locations but were not sure" Stars said.

"Well me Brad mom can search those places" MapleZen said.

"Im going too" Shadow said.

"Hell yeah im going" Knuckles said.

"Ok lets go!" Amy said and they ran out to the plane.

The first location was crystal beach they landed there and searched for an hour above and below water. The next was rocky beach it had the same results. It was sunset when they landed on the fifth and finaly beach they climbed down and started too search for an hour. Suddenly MapleZen said "Guys i found somthing!"

They ran over and saw somthing white in the ocean they all swam over Knuckles punched his half healed hand through the cieling and they dropped down. There was alot of blue robots that attacked with swift speed they all varily had time too react. Brad used spindash while Amy and MapleZen used hammers Shadow had chaos spear and Knuckles punched through robots and Espio used his invisablility. When all the robots were broken they moved from place too place till MapleZen found a room full of water with Sonic in it. Though as they were about too jump into the water suddenly they were thrown back into a wall.

Eggman in his machine was grinning up at them he had 5 chaos emeralds in his grip "Hello" He said.

Shadow stood up and gritted his teeth "Your going too pay eggman!" He shouted.

Eggman grinned wider "No its you thats going to pay and the whole world!"

Eggman through the chaos emeralds in the water Knuckles saw the master emerald in there too. Suddenly black electricity sparked across sonic causing him too yell in pain. Suddenly the chaos emeralds looked darker more ominous and so did the master emerald. The water cleared out and the tube open Sonic was standing there his legs healed but every part of him was black including his eyes he had black energy all around him and he gave a smirk and threw black electricity at them they dodged out of the way but the wall behind them burst into flames.

Shadow took out the chaos emerald he still had and shouted "Chaos control!"

They all appeared outside the base at the beach but Sonic burst out and grinned. Shadow Knuckles Espio and Amy stood infront of MapleZen and Brad. Shadow and Knuckles ran at him Knuckles aimed a punch at him but Sonic ducked from it and kicked Knuckles hard in the gut having him fly back crashing into a cliff the black electricity Sonic had on him was sparking across Knuckles causing him alot of pain. Shadow threw chaos spears at Sonic but had little affect on him. Sonic looked at him and suddenly had a spiraling black ball of electricity in his hand he threw it at Shadow causing a giant explosion Shadow was thrown back on the sand bleeding badly with several burns.

Sonic charged at Amy but was suddenly ninja kicked and thrown back but he floated in mid air seeing Espio. Espio turned invisable and Sonic felt another kick then a punch to his head he had enough so looked for movements in the air then seeing somthing he threw a electricity spear at it. Espio was hit and thrown into the ground his stomach bleeding and electricity sparking across him.

Amy sighed and had her hammer appear Sonic appeared infront of her grinning. "Hello amy" He said his voice cold.

Amy whispered "Im sorry Sonic" Then let out a battle cry leaping up in the air bring her hammer down.

Sonic caught the hammer and it broke into pieces then he punched Amy sending her crashing in the ground. Amy stood up shakily now having several bruises on him now having 2 hammers and ran at him. Sonic used his super Sonic speed to zoom behind Amy and kicked her sending her flying then ran over an caught her she was now varily consious and he dropped her on the ground. MapleZen and Brad were wide eyed there father beat 4 people without breaking a sweat. MapleZen and Brad looked at eachother nodding MapleZen made a metal Club with thorns appear in her hand and they ran at there father. He didnt notice cause he wasnt paying attention tell he was clubbed in the head and thrown into the ocean.

Sonic flew up shaking water out of his quills and narrowed his eyes and flew forward punching them both sending them opposite directions. Then he zoomed up too Maplezen and kicked her hard in the side breaking her ribs and causing her too scream. Then he grabbed her head and hit it hard agianst a rock causing her head too bleed before throwing her across the beach like a used tishue. MapleZen could varily lift her head she looked at her brother and shouted "Brad run!"

Brad still shocked nodded and started to run but Sonic caught up to him before took 3 steps and brought his foot down on brads leg breaking it then he punched his son hard in the face before throwing him into a rock. Brad had tears down his eyes he looked up to his dad he couldnt fight him now his own father was going too kill him. He watched Sonic walk slowly up too him even though his leg was broken Brad tried too stand and run but he only made it 2 steps before crashing agian. He was lifted by his neck and his face was brought up close too his fathers.

Brad still had tears running down his eyes "Please dad dont" He whispered.

The grip on his neck was tighter and he couldnt breath he whispered "I love you dad i always looked up to you i still look up to you the real you not the one that Eggman turned evil...please i know you can find it in your heart to stop this" He said struggling to breath.

Suddenly Sonics eyes flickered green and Sonic said "Brad?"

He dropped his son too the ground and Brad coughed for a breath. Sonic fell onto his knees hands on his head and screamed his form switched to dark to light blue to dark agian back to forth. Eggman came up from his base and said "Dark Sonic destroy them!"

"No dad dont!" MapleZen shouted.

"You can do it sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

"You better not let eggman win faker!" Shadow said.

"Come on Sonikku we believe in you!" Amy said.

"Please dad" Brad said watching him.

Suddenly Sonic let out a blood curtling scream and he collapsed. The darkness was gone and he was completley blue he shakily stood up and closed his eyes. The six of the seven emeralds surrounded him he touched Brad healing his wounds then walked to MapleZen doing the same then Knuckles Shadow Espio then he picked up Amy and they kissed compationently. Eggman shouted no and Espio leaped up and did a ninja kick sending him down too the ground before putting handcuffs on him. Sonic then noticed somthing "You had the baby?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded smiling "Yep her name is Dawn" She said.

Sonic grinned "Then lets go see her" He said lifting up Amy and started to run leaving the others behind. Shadow chaos control out of there and Brad followed his father. MapleZen sighed "Hey Espio can you fly me home?" She asked.

Espio nodded and they walked over too the plane.

...

About 2 hours later they were back at Amys house the base Sonic destroyed had destroyed all the robots. Sonic used the emeralds too heal everyone including Charmys wing and now Cream and Amy had made dinner. Sonic was holding Dawn while chatting with the others everyone was having a good time. Of course there was somthing that made it akward "Daddy were do babies come from?" Ruby asked.

This caused all of them too start to babble and try too figure out what the heck too say. MapleZen and Ethan headed upstairs while noone was noticing "You were right Ethan" MapleZen said.

"Im always right but about what this time?" Ethan asked.

"We were able to get them back" MapleZen said.

"Yep though our dads are going to become enemies agian" Ethan said.

MapleZen laughed then stood on her tiptoes kissing him they could have been like that forever if Brad hadnt knocked on the door. They stopped and MapleZen opened it "Mom says everyones required to be downstairs" Brad said.

MapleZen sighed and looked at Ethan "Should we go?" She asked.

"Lets" He said.

They headed downstairs to there families were there would be peace... for now.


End file.
